Flash
by Mistress Fang
Summary: Sakura is on a mission to Sunakagure when she sees something interesting. Sequel is up!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Flash

Author: narutofang91

Summery: Sakura was on a mission when she comes across something very… interesting.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except for my Nintendo DS……

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura grumbled out loud about the unfairness of the situation. She was currently jumping from tree to tree on a mission to Suna to deliver a scroll to Gaara. She sighed as she thought about a nice dip in the hot springs she had just before she left for the mission. 'What I would give to be back there right now.' She thought. She looked left on a notion and saw a sparkle, she stopped and looked again. There! She went forward cautiously in case she came upon an enemy ninja. She was almost there when she masked her charka, better not let anybody there notice her, if there _is _anybody there.

She hid in a near-by tree and looked at the scene that the mother of fate cast upon her, there in all his naked glory stood Uchiha Itachi. She looked for a good moment and blinked. 'I thought Sasuke killed him.' Indeed Sasuke thought so too when he came back to the village because he boasted it when he finished his tale. Apparently Sasuke blew a fire ball so hot he thought that he had incinerated his elder brother. Well, if her eyes weren't lying to her then Konoha was still in danger. Her inner was a puddle of goo in her mind and she didn't wonder why, the Uchiha was HOT! Smoking really, she looked at the scroll in her pocket, deciding whether or not to head back to Konoha or to head on to Suna. ' Let's continue to watch him.' Suggested Inner. Sakura rolled her eyes, 'Why would we do that?' she asked. 'Well duh, because we haven't been laid in FOREVER!' Inner screamed. Sakura stopped talking to her inner then because she didn't want to go into details.

It was then that she noticed Itachi wasn't there anymore. 'Huh? Where'd he go?' "You know… spying is rude kunoichi, especially if the one doing the spying is gazing at another's naked body." Itachi's smooth voice came from behind her on the tree branch, 'Oooh shit.' Inner said. Sakura mentally agreed and slowly turned to see a wet, dripping, fully clothed Itachi. Her mind screeched to a halt and the only words to cross her mind were, 'I don't wanna dieeeee' She pulled a kunai out of her pouch and pointed it at him. "Uchiha Itachi you are supposed to be dead." He smirked and grunted, "As if my little brother could kill me." Sakura gapped mentally at the audacity of his words and stood. "Well, since he was unable to kill you I will have to inform him of this new development." She announced. His smirk got wider and he said, "And what, little kunoichi, makes you think I would let you leave alive?" Sakura gulped and moved a little to the left, Itachi mirroring her movements to the exact step. "You know, I haven't had a little fun in a while." He said his eyes flashing in lust as he flicked them over her body. She recoiled and sprang away from him, only getting a feet away when she felt something hard impact with her carrying her to the ground. She fought as well as she could face down in the dirt.

"Stop fighting little kunoichi this will last only a little while." He said. Sakura only fought harder. He smirked and leaned down, brushing his lips against her ear. She stilled immediately, he flipped her over and held her hands at her sides. He gave a look and released her hand and ran his fingers down her side, ending at her inner thigh. Sakura's breathing started getting lighter. 'He's really going to do this.' She thought as her mind went into acceptance of the fact and she thought that she might as well enjoy it. When Itachi saw the acceptance in her eyes he let go of her other hand and leaned down to kiss her. She was shocked but leaned into it. His lips were like velvet, so soft and warm. She felt him tug at her itchy ANBU jacket and she let him slip that off of her. She was still in her other clothes but ­

they would soon be off as well. He was getting handsy and she smiled at the thought, 'Imagine, Itachi, handsy!' Itachi was getting irritated at their clothes, they didn't seem to come off fast enough. His Akatsuki cloak alone was getting irritating. He shed it and his shirt too, then he set himself to the task of removing her garments too. She was relieved when he took off her red Haruno shirt, it had been very silky to the touch but it was getting in the way. He removed his pants and underwear and her pants and underwear. She felt the ground beneath her back, spongy yet hard. Itachi rubbed himself against her entrance and she was brought out of her thoughts. She looked up at him and gulped nervously, 'damn, he's bigger than any I've had before.' She thought. He slowly pushed himself inside her shuddering at her tightness. She gasped as she felt him enter her. He was so big! She whimpered at the feel of him, 'God, he feels so right.' He smirked and began to move in her. She gasped and brought her hips up to meet his and cried out when they did, damn he felt good!!

He began going faster getting a good speed and grinding against her. She made the appropriate noises and felt herself climbing the steep edges of her orgasm, she was almost there, if he would only go a little faster.

He seemed to sense her thoughts because he went faster and she went into a mind-blowing orgasm, the best she's ever had, ever. When he felt her walls clamping around him he went faster and rocketed into his own orgasm, spilling his seed deep into her body. Grunting he removed himself from her and went into the river that ran right beside them, he washed off, got out, and put on his clothes. Sakura came to her senses meanwhile and lay in mortification at her actions. 'Oh my god! What if I become pregnant?' she thought, horrified. She glanced at Itachi and decided that she should take a bath. When she got out Itachi was nowhere to be seen, 'oh well, guess I'll tell Sasuke that his brother-' her thoughts were cut off however when Itachi hit her on the head hard enough to knock her out and used a mind erase jutsu to, well, erase her memories. 'There, that should keep her from talking.' Itachi thought as he dressed her. He left soon after that and went back to the Akatsuki hideout. "Hey Itachi, where have you been?" Kisame asked as he saw him. Itachi sent him a cold glare and Kisame put his hands up, "Hey, no need for that, I was just asking." Itachi 'hned' and went to his room.

Back with Sakura

'Ugh, my head hurts.' Sakura thought as she slowly made her way to the bright world of consciousness. She looked around and got up, "Ok, that's the last time I go to sleep in open places." She said to herself, she jumped to a tree branch and took off. 'I've got to get to Suna.' She thought. It took a few hours off jumping, running, and walking but she finally made it. "FINALLY!!" She shouted as she got to the gates and was let in. She ran to the air-conditioned building and went to Gaara's office. "Here Gaara, this scroll is for you." He looked up and mentally groaned, more paper-work. She sniggered and walked out, bidding good-bye to him as she did.

"Now, back to Konoha." She muttered and jumping off from the wall of Suna. A few days later she made it back and reported to Tsunade about her mission success. After that she went to Ichiraku's where Naruto and Sasuke were most to be. When she reached it she heard bickering from inside. "Naruto, Sasuke, why is it that when I'm gone you two turn into a couple of bickering monkeys?" she asked as she went inside. Naruto stopped completely and dived bombed Sakura. "Sakura-chan! What are you doing back so soon?" She rolled and explained that she was a ninja, what did he expect, for her to the entire way to Suna and back? He nodded and she knocked him out, "Baka." "Anyway, I'm going home guys, really tired you know." With that she trudged home and flopped on her feather bed. 'Ah, this is the life.' She fell asleep for the rest of the day and night. A few weeks found her hunched over the toilet throwing up her breakfast. 'What has gotten into me?' she thought as she flushed the contents down the drain. She decided to go to the hospital and confront her teacher about it. When she got there she made an appointment with Tsunade. She went to the room and waited for about ten minutes before Tsunade busted in. "What have we here?" She asked. Sakura explained the symptoms and Tsunade nodded. "Well, it looks like we're going to have to run a blood test." She said as she got the needle. Sakura gazed in fear and tried to run, "No, dear Sakura. You can't run now." Tsunade said and let off what sounded like an evil cackle. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Was heard down the halls and everybody snickered, guessing immediately that Sakura was going to get her blood drawn. Really, what kind of ninja was she if she was scared of needles? Tsunade left Sakura tied to the bed and told ­

he that she would be right back with the results. A few minutes later Sakura was calmed down and she had released the bindings when Tsunade came in looking like she had lost her puppy. Tsunade glanced at Sakura and then at the test results again. "Well Sakura, I'm not going to sugar coat it, so hear goes. I'm sorry to say…."

HA! I am soooooooo evil. I just made a cliff hanger, look at isn't it so sweet?

Ok, down to business, if you want chapter two you'll have to review for it. I want at least ten to fifteen of them or I'll leave it like this. So if you want the rest of this story press that little purple button and review. Thank you. Narutofang91


	2. Reaction

Chapter 2: I'm sorry Sakura

Chapter 2: I'm sorry Sakura

Disclaimer: I own it!! Not.

A/U: Thank you to those who reviewed, you deserve ice cream. Here's the next chapter.

_Last time: "I'm sorry Sakura you're……"_

Sakura walked slowly to her house, the results in hand. 'How did this happen? I haven't been doing anything lately.' She searched her memories and didn't find anything. She saw Naruto walking her way and looked for a quick way to escape. She saw an alleyway, if she could just get to it before Naruto noticed her… but luck was not with her if the paper in her hand was proof of anything. "Sakura-chan!! What'r you doin' here?" he shouted and ran up to her. He slowed down and saw her expression. "Hey…. Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing Naruto, just thinking." He could tell she was lying and grabbed her. "Tell me or I'll tell Ino and she'll never stop pestering you." He threatened, her eyes widened and she slowly resolved herself. "Ok Naruto, but you can't tell anybody got it?" he nodded and she gave him the piece of paper. He read it through several times before someone snuck up on them and read it over his shoulder. Then they glanced up at Sakura in shock, she didn't see them or their expression cause her head was down and tears were running down her cheeks. "Sakura, is what this paper is saying true?" Sasuke asked, scaring the shit out of the others. Naruto looked at Sakura in shock and remorse, he couldn't believe that this had happened to one of his best friends. Sasuke took them both by their shoulders and led them to the nearest restaurant, "Guys, this lunch is on me so Sakura can explain how this happened." He said as they sat down at a table. Sakura looked up. "I don't remember, Tsunade said it happened about the time that I went on my mission but I don't remember stopping except to take a nap at this fabulous river." They nodded and went into a discussion about it. Sakura looked around thirty minutes later, 'How strange it is to discuss this. With two guys as well!' she thought. "That's it!" Naruto exclaimed scary the couple seated next to them. Sakura and Sasuke raised their eyebrows in question.

"What if Sakura did something before she took her nap? Like, something to make her pregnant?" 'Naruto is such a prude.' Sakura thought, "And, what if they used a mind-erase jutsu? So do you think that's logical? Plus you can take a test to discover who the father is after a month or two." Sakura and Sasuke stared in amazement at the _smart_ words coming out of Naruto's mouth. "Naruto… when did you get so smart?" Sakura asked. "When I ran into a pole on the side of the road- Hey!" Sakura cracked up. Sasuke even managed a grin, "You should see your face Naruto!" Sakura said through snorts of laughter. He 'humphed' and crossed his arms over his chest. But they stopped and went on figuring things out. "I get it, so I was most probably raped and the person that did it didn't want to get caught so he placed a mind-erase jutsu on me. Right?" Sakura said. The other two nodded, Sakura then wondered who did it, "I'll have Tsunade- shishou do that test on me, only I'll have her include every shinobi in the country." They were walking down the road now since they had finished their dinner. She reached her apartment and waved bye to the boys, "I'll be there in the morning to pick you up for training Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he and Sasuke walked to their houses. (A/N: I will not have yaoi in this fic, it's against my morals.) She smiled as she walked into her house, Naruto would be there bright and early tomorrow, she knew from experience, and she should get some sleep before he came crashing in at three in the morning, it was ten now. So she took a shower, dressed in her duck pajamas and went to bed.

The next morning not only was Naruto there but so was Sasuke. Sakura raised an eyebrow at the latter and let them in. "Nice pajamas Sakura." Said Naruto as he laughed at her choice, they were kinda skimpy too. Showing enough leg to get the point through to anybody looking that she had a nice pair on her, and the shirt showed just enough cleavage to give a lesser man a nose-bleed. Sasuke looked at her and she blushed and ran to the bedroom to change. "Hurry up Sakura, we need to be there on time today. Kakashi said so. I think he needs to talk to you." Sasuke said and they heard muttered curses as she changed into her training outfit. She then turned and opened her dresser drawer, 'This necklace I found when I woke up out there will go nicely with this outfit.' She thought as she put it on. When she was finished with every thing she opened her door and went to her living room where the sound of arguing was coming from. She marched to the living room and found the sight of Naruto and Sasuke using her floor as a fighting ring, "What the hell do you two think you're doing?" she asked. Naruto stood up so fast Sakura thought he might have gotten whiplash. "Well, you see, Sasuke insulted me and I insulted him back so then he punched me and so I jumped him and we were fighting before you could count to three." Sakura sighed and did a mental palm-to-forehead maneuver. It was then that Sasuke saw something on her neck that disturbed him. "Sakura……where did you…get that?" he asked, pointing at her neck. She looked down at the necklace, "Oh, this? I found it next to me when I woke up. It was dirty so I washed it off in the river. Why?" she explained. "Because, I think that may have been my brothers before I killed him." Sakura looked down at the necklace and shrugged, "Well, I don't think it was because you said that he never ever took it off, never." Sasuke nodded and Sakura smiled. "Now, let's go to the training grounds before I get too fat for it, plus I want to keep fit. I can't wait for the mood swings so I can see both of your faces." She said. They both visibly paled, 'Damn' was echoing through their heads and they resolved to tell Ino so Sakura could have someone to rag on when those mood swings did come. Sakura laughed and walked out her, "You guys coming?" she called out as she saw they weren't moving. They came to their senses and followed her out the door.

Hours later saw Sakura sitting underneath a tree watching her boys fighting, she saw Kakashi coming over to her from her side vision. "Hey Sakura." He said as he sat down too. "Hey Kaka-sensei." She greeted him. He seemed to hesitate and she sensed the indecision in him, "What is it Kaka-sensei?" she asked. He sighed and said, "Sakura, I was using my Sharingan a minute ago and I saw something interesting in your charka system." He started off, "Oh, that. Well, you see Kaka-sensei. I'm kinda, pregnant at the moment, except I don't know who by. We're figuring that they used a mind-erase jutsu on me. It happened on my mission to Suna." She wasn't looking at Kakashi while she said this so she didn't see him pale and sway, he closed his eyes and darkness seemed to take over. THUNK. Sakura looked up. "Oh my god, I killed him!" she screamed. Sasuke and Naruto stopped fighting and looked over at Sakura and Kakashi finding a very funny sight. You see Sakura was leaning over Kakashi's unmoving body so she was in a very provocative position, even though she didn't realize it. They ran over and checked his pulse. "Nope, he just fainted Sakura." Naruto said. Sakura quit hyperventilating and looked over at them, "Oh." She said. They left him there and continued fighting, this time though they were subjected to the torture of Sakura's Genjutsu. Naruto couldn't seem to break out of it though, Sasuke had done so a few minutes ago and now they were Naruto squirm and scream. "I wonder what he's seeing." Sakura said. "Well, what did you put as his torture?" Sasuke asked. "I only let him see his worst fears." Sakura said. She then rolled her eyes and turned to Sasuke, "I think I know what his worst fear is." Sasuke looked at her questioningly, "No mo ramen." She said and turned back to Naruto, "Kai!" Naruto fell and breathed heavily. "Naruto, just go to Ichiraku's." Sakura sighed. Naruto jumped up and zoomed off. They shook their heads and went over to where they left Kakashi. He was coming around when they reached him, "Ugh, What happened?" he asked. "Well, you just found out that I am pregnant and fainted." Sakura explained cheerfully. Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed, raising his hand and dragging it back down his face, "You really are pregnant?" he asked fearfully. Sakura nodded solemnly, "Yep." She said. "Plus we don't know who the father is." Sasuke filled in. Kakashi nodded and stood up. "Well, let's look to the bright side, now we can expect another life to bring us joy. So we can have a party." Sakura looked at him and then squealed, "YES! I always want to party. I can invite Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Anko, Temari…" her voice trailed off as she walked away. "Hey, come on guys, I need some help getting this party rolling." They caught up to her. "When is the party going to be Sakura?" asked Sasuke. "When I'm in my third month, I guess." She decided they went along with it and followed her to Ino's mother's flower shop. "I shall need a lot of invites, Sasuke, so you can go buy those." She handed him some money. "Get some that read, 'You are invited to a baby shower' or something." She instructed. He nodded and walked off at a brisk pace. "Kaka-sensei, you will need to tell Tsunade-shishou that I want a DNA test done on the baby when I reach one month." She said, he too nodded and poofed away. She set herself to the task of telling Ino. 'This is not going to be pretty..'

There! Another chappy done. I'm so proud of myself, anyway we now have a baby shower to go to in this thing. And watch out for Ino's reaction, it's going to be a bang.

OKAY! I need help Even though the pairing is ItaxSaku I don't think I want it to be that cause Itachi-kun is soooooo hard for me to put into character. So the pairings I'm thinking are:

GaaraxSakura

NejixSakura

ShikamaruxSakura

KakashixSakura

Or you could suggest your own! But I will absolutely not pair Sakura with Sasuke or Naruto, they're like brothers to her in my fic. So with all this said and done…..REVIEW!

I need 10 reviews to post the next chapter. Thanx

Oh! And one more thing, I want a cookie.

Narutofang91


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Me: I can't do this… so I'll make Naruto do it for a bowl (or twenty) of ramen.

Naruto: Yosh! Narutofang91 doesn't own me or any other characters of my show…although she does own the baby.

_Last time: She set herself to the task of telling Ino. 'This is not going to be pretty..'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"YOU'RE WHAAAAT??" Ino's reaction really was a bang. Sakura betted that the people in Iwagakura could have heard it. She took a breath before saying, "I'm kinda, uhm, pregnant." Ino stumbled a bit cause they were walking, "Why didn't you tell me sooner fore-head?" she asked, giving Sakura the puppy dog eyes. "I just found out myself." She whispered as her eyes began to mist over. Her condition had finally set in on her mind, 'Oh my god… this is really……happening isn't it?' she asked herself, sitting down on a nearby bench. Ino sat beside her and pulled her into her arms. "It's okay Sakura. You have Sasuke and Naruto. I don't know about Kakashi though, he's really slow. I'll be there in the mean time you'll never have a waking moment alone." She said as Sakura cried on her shoulder. "B-but Ino, this wasn't supposed to happen to me." She whimpered and removed herself from Ino's grasp. "Don't worry, I'll be by your side today and then we can set up watches for the following months when you need more help." Ino's voice was bright and cheerful and had an effect on Sakura's dank mood. She soon brightened, "Okay! Let's go shopping… I have a feeling that I'll need some new clothes in the coming months." They wandered off talking about names and things they should get for the baby.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX **Somewhere outside of Konoha **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi was walking along a path to the base when he noticed something different about his person. 'Where the hell is my necklace?' he wondered when he finally figured out what it was. He decided to investigate later.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX **Back in Konoha **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few months passed. Sakura got a little bigger, she had morning sickness, and, the dreaded… MOOD SWINGS!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahm, sorry. Back to the story.

Sakura was the worst tormenter in the world when she got angry. Even worse when you couple that with her mood swings. She almost took down the Hogake Mountain when Neji made a comment to her about her weight. Poor guy never stood a chance. Took him three whole months to get out of the hospital, would've been sooner but Sakura threatened death to all the staff if they were to heal him. Naruto and Sasuke were currently visiting her everyday. They (Naruto) would help her and see too her every need then they (Sasuke) would sit down with her and flip through the channels on her T.V. and sometimes both of them were put through the torture of going baby shopping with her. Poor them. She had completely forgotten about the DNA test but that's what Naruto was for! Sooner or later he would remember and pop up at the most inconvenient time and she would most probably punt him across the village just so he could experience the joy of flight, and the pain of the landing.

As it was he didn't pop up at the most inconvenient time, say like a shower, oh no, he did it while she was sleeping.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **Suna** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gaara looked up at the sound of a girly scream and a biiiiiiig boom. 'Naruto.' He thought. "Temari." He called. She appeared at the door instantly, "Yes, Gaara?" she asked, "Pack your stuff, and inform Kankuro that we're going to Konoha for a few days, I heard Sakura-san has gotten pregnant." Temari squealed, 'YES! Finally I get to see Sakura!' But outwardly she nodded and headed off. Gaara looked out the window, 'Sakura…'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **Konoha **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura was currently being dragged to the hospital. You see she was going to see who the father of her baby was and that, unfortunately for her, includes taking her blood. She was admitted and dragged to a room. Tsunade came shortly after that and produced the biggest needle Sakura had ever seen in her entire life, she promptly fainted and Tsunade put the needle away. Naruto watched and asked Tsunade why she did that and she explained that Sakura was a big wuss when it came to needles so used a fake needle to knock her out. So with that out of the way Sakura and Naruto went back to her house to wait for the results. When they finally got word that the results had come back they were so frazzled that they even had Sasuke acting weird, and that was saying something. Sakura walked down the streets of Konoha to the tower with Naruto and Sasuke in tow. "Why did I take that mission to Suna Naruto?" she asked on the way there. "Because you were virtually annoyed that you hadn't gotten a mission in so long and you were about to beat me to pulp because I annoyed you." He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. She nodded and they continued on their way to the tower. When they finally got there Sakura rushed up the stairs and went into the office, "Tsunade-shishou! Give me that paper!!" she yelled as she went in. Tsunade looked up, startled. "Ah… Sakura." She saw Naruto and Sasuke file in her room, "I'm afraid only Sakura can hear what I'm about to say boys." She said, they looked suspicious but went back out immediately. "What do you think Tsunade-baa-chan is going to say?" Naruto asked, Sasuke shrugged and Naruto suddenly grinned, "I know.." Sasuke looked at him curiously but Naruto held up a hand. It was then that Sasuke noticed Naruto's eyes, they were bleeding red. Sasuke smirked and used the Sharingan. He looked through the wall and saw Tsunade's lips moving. 'Too easy.' He thought. Meanwhile…

Tsunade took a deep breath, "Sakura, you're definitely not going to like this. But you have a right to know." She motioned for Sakura to take a seat. "Sakura, you are…… pregnant with, S-class criminal Uchiha Itachi's child." Sakura sat in shock until she heard a commotion outside. It sounded like a howl of anger, suddenly Sasuke busted in with a Kyuubi-laden Naruto gripping his arms from behind. His eyes were murderous. "Sakura." He growled, "Tell me you'll get rid of it." His eyes flicked down to her stomach and back up to her face. Sakura watched Sasuke worriedly. "Sasuke.. I, don't think I can." He slid down to his knees, "Why Sakura? Tell me why." He pleaded. "Because, If I kill this life inside of me, what kind of murderer would I be?" He tensed, "Not good enough Sakura." He said and lunged. Sakura watched him coming in what seemed like slow motion. She closed her eyes for the blow, only, it never came. She opened her eyes to see Sasuke an inch away with sand wrapped around his body. "Gaara!" she breathed, cause he was the only person she knew of who could control sand. She looked behind Sasuke and sure enough, there he was, along with his brother and sister. "Sakura!" Temari squealed when she saw her. She saw Kankuro behind her and waved. "What did chicken-ass do now Sakura?" he asked. She suddenly didn't feel very good now, "Uh, he uh, he found out cough that I'm, kinda, uh, pregnant with his, um, brother's kid." she said. Silence. cricket chirp "Who let the damn cricket in?!" Tsunade yelled/asked. Everybody was staring at Sakura in amazement, "You mean Itachi Uchiha fucked you and now you're pregnant?" Temari exclaimed, "I don't remember anything about it though! I just remember waking up next to this fabulous river and continuing on with my mission." She explained, "To think of it, you were late on your mission Sakura." Gaara remembered. Sasuke was slowly getting it through his thick head that, no Sakura did not fuck his brother willingly, and no, she did not remember what happened. So when he finally realized this he felt bad about attacking Sakura like that so he cleared his throat and told Sakura to come closer, when she got closer and leaned down he whispered into her that he was truly deeply sorry and that if she could forgive him he would like to assist in raising the child. Sakura felt tears come to her eyes and motioned for Gaara to let Sasuke down and when he did she hugged him tightly. "Thank you Sasuke." She whispered, "Okay! Not that I didn't enjoy that sentimental moment I think we need to go train so I can Kyuubi Sasuke-teme's ass." Naruto said, loudly. Sakura chuckled and they all filed out of Tsunade's office, after of course Gaara and the siblings told her that they would be staying for a couple of days. They reached the training grounds and saw that the rest of rookie nine was there. Sakura waved at Ino and went over to her to tell her the news. Then she saw Naruto with his big mouth telling……everyone else. "Naruto! I can't believe you!" she yelled and pummeled his sorry ass. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan!!" he whined. She didn't care though and she showed it by hitting him harder. When she was finally done and Naruto laid with swirly eyes she stood and looked around, everybody was staring, "What?" Hinata approached her, looking fearful, "S-sakura-chan y-you are r-really preg-pregnant with I-itachi's baby?" she stammered. Sakura had a stricken look flick across her face but she nodded. "Well then Haruno-san, what are you going to do about it?" Neji asked. Sakura looked at him and he involuntarily shivered, remembering when she kicked his ass. She sighed and said, "I'm going to keep it." She then closed her eyes and awaited the oncoming eruption.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aha! I'm done with another chapter. This one took me a few hours cause I had to go to work. Any way! For those of you that reviewed, a Sonic blast of your own flavor! But for those of you who didn't……. I damn you to the seventh level of hell!! Please review!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and co. but I do own Saku-chan's baby!

Naruto: Believe It!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura felt arms go around her body and opened her eyes to see who was hugging her. She was shocked to find Neji on the other end of the side of those arms. Actually, he seemed to be shocked at his own actions too, he was currently looking at his arms as if they were things possessed. She smiled and wrapped her arms tighter around him, "Thanks Neji, oh and, sorry about kicking your ass like that." She laughed nervously, "Forgive me?" he sighed and nodded reluctantly. She smiled and stepped back to look around, she found the others looking at Neji in shock. Had he just hugged someone? She looked around until she found Tenten, "Tenten! You have to help me!" Tenten looked up and saw Sakura waving at her, "What Saku-chan?" Sakura dragged Tenten away before looking around suspiciously, "You have to… plan a baby shower" she whispered. Tenten fell down anime style and the biggest sweat-drop in the world came in existence on her head. Sakura had acted like it was a big secret! Sakura nodded matter-of-factly and leaned over Tenten, "So, you gonna do it?" she asked. Tenten nodded and stood up. Everybody watched until Naruto, being himself, exclaimed loudly, "Ok, Now can I whoop Sasuke-teme's ass?" they all looked at him and chuckled, so with all said and done Naruto proceeded to beat Sasuke to the ground.

After that they went out for lunch and pestered Sasuke about coming back from Orochimaru's lair (Cough Michael Jackson Cough) and then he proceeded to beat the shit out of them because they laughed at him when they brought up the fight between him and Naruto, THAT HE LOST. "Hey, Sasuke, what was the point of going to Orochimaru's if you didn't get any stronger?" Naruto asked. Sasuke's hands clenched as if he wanted to throttle him. "Because Naruto. He wanted some uke." Sakura said and everybody laughed at Sasuke's expense. He grinned and bore it cause he didn't hit girls but… Bam! "Ow! What the hell was that for?" Naruto's indignant voice rose above the laughter and Sakura turned to see him nursing a lump on the head. She sighed and healed the lump while glaring at Sasuke. "What?" he asked innocently, or, as innocently as he could while stowing away his imaginary horns and pitch-fork. She rolled her eyes and felt fatigue settle in her bones, "Guys, I'm a bit tired. I'll see you tomorrow, or, whenever." She said and she, Naruto, and Sasuke got up and left the building.

Sakura turned to Naruto and held out her arms, "Carry Me!" she said and he smiled, picking her up and walking to her house. She sighed and snuggled deeper into his arms, letting sleep wash over her as Naruto's arms generated warmth like a blanket. She woke up to find nobody in her house and decided to make her something to eat. When she was done with that she went to the hospital to have a check up on the baby. She found that the baby was doing fine and that the gender is a girl. Sakura was faced with the dilemma of naming her. She decided to ask her friends and went back home. When she got home she saw that Sai was standing on her doorstep. She smiled warmly and invited him in…… only to boot him back out with some new broken bones and, other, wounds when he called her an ugly, fat dog. Poor Sai. After that she sat and watched TV. She must've fallen asleep after that cause she woke up with Naruto on one side of her and Sasuke on the other, "Hey guys." She said, sitting up, "Guess what?" she asked. Naruto made several guesses, none of which were right, of course. "I know what the baby's going to be!" she exclaimed. Naruto and Sasuke looked at her as if to ask her what it was. "I'm having a girl!" they congratulated her and went out to eat, then they escorted her home ad left. She washed and dressed and looked at the clock, 'wow, it's already ten?' she thought and climbed into bed.

XXXXXXXXXXX miles away XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi looked around, he finally had time to look for his necklace. He sent out a pulse of chakra and felt it, it was faint but it was there. So he set of in the direction it came from.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Konoha XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was lugging around her body when she felt something around her neck give off a pulse of chakra. Curious she looked down and saw her new necklace fading, apparently it gave off the pulse of chakra. She groaned, 'I don't need this. I'm already in my eighth month, and as fat as a house.' She continued walking to the market and shopping until her ankles protested and she had to sit down. She went to a restaurant and ate, she then saw Neji and ducked, he'd been getting protective over her lately and she was just about fed up with it. Come to think about it, so has Gaara. She decided to ponder this when she saw feet at the edge of her table, she looked up and said, "Oh, hi Neji-san." She sat up and laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. "Haruno-san, what are you doing?" he asked "Nothing." She sighed and scooted over, allowing him to sit down, "So what brings you here Neji-san?" she asked, he looked at her and she sighed again, as if there was any other reason. She then made to move out of the bench and pay the bill. He relented and she stood up, paid the bill, and left. It was about eight so she went home, bidding good-bye to him at her door.

She took a long, hot shower and climbed into the bed, closing her eyes and sinking into the realms of unconsciousness. She didn't feel the necklace pulsing with chakra as she was already deep in a dream.

XX Dream XX

She was lying in bed sleeping peacefully with the covers pulled up to her chest. The window suddenly opened and a dark figure stepped in. They went over to the bed and leaned over her, "You can't escape from me." The velvet smooth voice said into her ear. The shadows pulled back to reveal the face of Uchiha Itachi.

XX End Dream XX

Sakura shot up, panting and covered in a cold sweat. She pulled her hand through her hair and lay back down. That dream was so real, her eyes drifted to where the window was and found it open. She sighed and got back up to go close it. She turned back around and looked across the room, she didn't see anybody but that didn't mean there was nobody there so she went up to one of the shadows and swept her hand through it. When her hand met something in the middle she didn't scream or do anything to make herself upset, that would hurt the baby. So she reeled back and tried to land a hit on her assailant. But they caught her hand in their own before she could strike. She looked up and moved her other hand around to the light switch and flipped it on. Her heart hammered in her chest as she looked into Itachi's face. She pulled her hand away and _then _she screamed.

Itachi pushed the little bundle of nerves on the back of her neck and she fell down, 'The girl has a set of lungs.' He thought as he sat her down on her bed. He noticed the round belly on her and used his Sharingan. 'Impossible.' He thought as he looked at the chakra in her stomach. It looked almost like his, he looked across the room and found some papers bearing the hospital insignia on it. He walked over to it and picked them up. He read the data on it and stopped at the words, 'Blood test confirms that the baby is S-class missing-nin Uchiha Itachi's. Sakura Haruno exhibitation of shock confirms suspicions that she does not remember how the fetus made. Further observations will be taken.' So she was pregnant with his child? He wondered how his brother had taken the news. He heard the bed rustle and turned around, the girl was sitting up glaring at him. Sakura woke up with a headache, she saw Itachi looking at something on her desk. He turned and she opened her mouth, "NARUTO!!" She screamed before he knocked her out again. His eyes widened and he rushed forward pushing the nerve bundle again silencing her. He felt a chakra flare and picked her and escaped through the window.

He went over the wall and ran at top speed, who knew when the Kyuubi could catch? Better get to base sooner rather than later. He ran all night and got to the base in the morning, he held the ring up and the door opened. He walked inside and to his room, he put her on the bed and the room. He took out the papers to pursue further, he had just gotten to the living-room when they were jerked out of his hands. He looked up to see Hidan looking at them, 'Of course, it would be the one person I can't kill.' Hidan's eyes were getting bigger every second he looked at the papers and when they were jerked back into the original owners grasp he looked up and said, "The fuck? You knocked up some whore? You couldn't keep it in your pants could you?" his vulgar words were met with a blank stare, "I did not knock up some whore…… it turned out to be Konoha's best medic." He said. They heard a door open and saw Deidara come out of his room, "What's this about Itachi knocking up some woman?" he asked then every-one came out of their rooms and gathered around Itachi and Hidan. He sighed and went back to his room for a moment only to bring Sakura back out kicking, biting, scratching, "Take me back to Konoha NOW!!" she was screaming. However she shut up and stopped completely when she saw the rest of the Akatsuki. "DAMNIT!!" was heard throughout Japan. However, back at the base Deidara was getting mad. "You knocked up Sasori-danna's killer?!" he shouted, Sakura sweat- dropped and squirmed away, "Hey, Itachi, I'll take her if you don't want her, she'll make a good sacrifice to Jashin-sama." Hidan said looking at her and she flinched. Kisame chuckled, "Hey, kitten." He greeted. She looked at him and finally hid behind Itachi. They grinned evilly and Hidan got closer, with a swipe of his katana Hidan's head was rolling on the floor. "God-fucking-damnit, why in the hell did fucking do that you little dip-shit pussy?" his head said, Sakura looked around to see Hidan's still talking head rolling around. It was just too much. Everybody shut up when they heard a thump and turned to see Sakura on the floor, unconscious. Hidan looked at her and said, "Oh, look at that. The bitch is un-fucking-conscious. Guess she couldn't take it." He looked at Kakuzu, "Are you just going to fucking stand there? Get my damn body and sew me the fuck back together." Kakuzu rolled his eyes and got out the thread, sitting down next to the body and grabbing his head. Everybody grew bored and retreated back to their respective rooms. Itachi put Sakura back on the bed. He then lay down beside her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, so there is the forth chapter. I'm finally finished with it. I need names for the little girl! I want you guys to help me. Thanks 4 reading my story and Review!

-Narutofang91


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Me: Hi! Sorry to say that I did not win the court case with Masashi-san, she remains the owner of Naruto. 

Hidan: As if the bitch could own me purrs

Me: Bitch? Me? You shall PAY!!

(Read on)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura woke up to an empty bed. She raised her head and looked around, 'Hmm, no Itachi.' She thought. She got up and walked to the bathroom, looking in the mirror she saw her belly and went into instant depression, 'I'm so fat! Not even that patient I had was this fat!' she whined, '**Maybe there's more than one?'** Inner said. Sakura pursed her lips and thought about it… Yeah she could go into believing that if it kept her out of depression. She stripped down and took a shower, when she was done she got dressed and headed for the door. Opening it she looked out into the halls carefully, no Hidan. She shivered, how anybody could stay alive after being decapitated was beyond her. 'Thank god nobody caught him for interrogation, he would probably enjoy it…' she calmly walked down the halls to where the smell of food was coming from. Opening the door she ducked when a scythe came for her head. "Damn, didn't get the bitch. I was hoping that she didn't duck so fucking fast." Hidan's voice came out of the kitchen and she narrowed her eyes, he tried to kill her? He was going to pay. She jerked the scythe out of the wall and went up to him with it, "Here, I think you dropped something." She said, then she took a step back and swung, the thing hit him in the chest and she hit him again and again, going for the most vitals parts of his body. Unfortunately for her he seemed to be enjoying it, so she swung harder, she would make him cry out in pain! He smirked as she hit him harder, it felt so good to feel the skin, and bones, and vitals being stabbed, he laughed maniacally and she stopped and stared at him. Then she sighed and dropped the thing. Apparently he didn't feel pain… "Hey bitch, I think I'll piss you off more fucking often now, since you know how to hit." He drawled. She growled and sat beside Tobi. Sadly he was sitting next to Deidara who looked about ready to blow her up.

She rolled her eyes and stared at Hidan as he sat across from her. "So… how come you didn't die when I tried to murder you?" she asked, he snorted and held up his necklace. "Doesn't explain much bitch." She said he raised his eyes and opened his mouth, "I am a follower of Jashin-sama, whore. Where anything less than murder and sacrifice is a sin." Sakura nodded her head and then asked him to explain how this religion works, he looked startled but told her and as they were engrossed in their conversation they failed to notice Deidara putting his hand in his clay pouch, it seemed as if he was going to explode her, baby or not. But all was not as it seemed because when he released the small clay spider and it crawled up her arm it merely exploded in a small puff of smoke and clay. She gave a small shriek and jumped up, looking around in confusion. Hidan and the others exploded into uncontrollable laughter and her eyes landed on Deidara. He saw her looking at him and gulped mentally, 'Damn…' he thought and hurriedly escaped the room before she could make him a Deidara wall ornament. She seethed, 'How dare he…' she then turned to rest of the Akastuki and pointed at Hidan, "You, help me get him back." He grinned and she quickly told him that she didn't want to kill him, to which his grin fell but he soon got over it, 'There are more things I can do to him without killing him, but he will beg for death when I am done with him.' He chuckled evilly and Sakura suddenly regretted recruiting him for revenge.

Later

Sakura was laying on the couch in the living room watching T.V. she was wondering where Itachi had gotten to when Kisame came in. "Hey fishy-chan. Where's Itachi?" Kisame scowled at the nickname but answered anyway, "He's on a mission to retrieve a scroll in Cloud." She made an 'oh' face and resumed her regularly scheduled program. Kisame sat down and watched too, only, he started complaining… loudly. She frowned at him and threw a pillow at his head, and hit. "You know, for a shinobi, you don't dodge very well." He snorted and stole the remote, much to Sakura's very vocal protests. "Give that back you fucking cunt." Kisame frowned, she'd been spending too much time with Hidan, and when he told her that she rolled her eyes and got up to leave the room. She wondered down the halls completely oblivious to her surroundings, which made her mad when about two or three clay spiders dropped down on her and exploded, this had been going on for days and was slowly driving her crazy, which was probably why Deidara was doing it. She screamed out in rage and went to Hidan's room and opened the door, "You have to help me catch him!" she exclaimed. Hidan lifted an eyebrow and silently asked what he did this time. She ranted and he sighed and got his scythe, along with some select torture items, "Come." He said, she followed and they found Deidara shortly. She pinned him to the ground and they tied him to the wall, "Hahahahahahaha! You shall pay!" she laughed maniacally. Deidara actually looked to be in fear, "Look, I was only doing it to annoy you, un." He tried to say but he was caught off guard when Hidan pulled out some whips, "Here, Sakura-san." He said, handing her one and then turning. Deidara wondered how she got Hidan on her side when the whipping began. A short while later Sakura grew bored and they let him down, Sakura healed him and they went on their merry way, or at least until a small explosion was heard along with Sakura's shrieks of murder. Everybody got a good chuckle out of that and Sakura made plans on how to torture Deidara before she went to sleep. Later that night Itachi came back and delivered the scroll to Leader, then he went to his room and changed clothes. He climbed into bed with an eight month, three week pregnant Sakura. He chuckled remembering the confrontation he had had with the Konoha brats

XX Flashback XX

He had gotten the scroll and was on his way back to the base when he sensed the Kyuubi's chakra in the air. He stopped and waited for them to come to him and when they did he could see the Kyuubi's chakra around the blond one. He looked around at the ensemble and noticed the Shukaku container among them, 'Two containers?' these people must love the medic that he had. "Itachi, what have you done with Sakura?" the Kyuubi asked/growled. He lifted his head haughtily. "Why would I tell you what I have done with the medic?" he said calmly. His little brother was among them also, "What have you done to her Itachi?" he growled, "Nothing that concerns you little brother." He decided that he did not want to stay here any longer so he made a few clones and disappeared in the following skirmish. He went a few miles and stopped, shaking his head, 'Fools.' He thought and made his way back to base.

XX End Flashback XX

He sighed and laid his head down falling asleep in mere moments. The next morning during breakfast he heard a small explosion and an ear splitting shriek. He looked up from his soup and saw a frazzled Sakura walk in with soot all over her arm. Her eyes were filled with rage and she looked at Deidara, "Would you fucking stop it?! I've had this fucking much with your stupid clay spiders!" she raged. He lifted an eyebrow at Kisame who proceeded to tell him what the rest of the Akastuki had been up to while he was gone. His eyes narrowed when he heard that Sakura had been spending almost all her time with Hidan, 'So, the immortal has recruited Sakura for his evil deeds?' he thought and decided to further pursue it after he had his breakfast. Later Sakura had Deidara tied up to the ceiling fan and had turned it on low, letting him swing around, and around, and around. She was charging the others to see him too, seems as if she has learned something from Kakuzu too. She was fussing with him in fact, about the price of the tickets. He thought she should charge 50 yen and she thought she should charge 10 yen, but she won in the end and he marched off grumpily. She grinned at Tobi, "You wanna see your danna Tobi?" she asked, he nodded and she took ten yen from him and let him in. His eye widened and he burst into laughter, you see, all that swinging had Deidara's face turning green. Tobi was led out by Kisame and Sakura threw some kunai at Deidara's ropes. He fell and she walked over to him to heal the rope bruise and the sickness in his stomach. He marched out, went to his room, and locked the door. "Kastu." He whispered and Sakura's scream could be heard in Konoha. He heard something hit the door and was glad that it was very thick, he had a feeling that it was Hidan's scythe. How she got that he'll never know. Then it got quiet and he relaxed, he moved over to the bed and pulled of his pouch, dipping his hand in it he let the mouths on his hands do the work. When he looked at the finished product he grinned, spiders might not freak her out enough but mice might. He let it go on the floor and watched it run under the door. Sakura was making dinner when she looked down, she had heard something squeak. Then a mouse came into her vision.

XX Cloud XX

The Rokudaime looked up from his paperwork. He had heard something scream, deciding it was nothing he went back to the work. 'Why did I want to be a Rokudaime?' he thought.

XX Base XX

Sakura came out of the kitchen covered head to toe in ash and bits of clay. "Deidara you're going down!!" she screamed. Luckily for Deidara, Pein sent him on a mission just after he had released the mouse. So Sakura had time to think about a great punishment for him. Itachi looked at Sakura as she came out of the kitchen, the great Uchiha didn't laugh but on the inside his Inner was dying, he had seen the rat and had done nothing about it. Thinking it was just an ordinary one, but when he heard her scream and the small explosion a little bit later he had guessed that he had misjudged the thing and that the culprit was nowhere to be seen. He told her that and she stewed but walked right back into the kitchen to make the soup. He decided that Deidara was nothing to worry about and that Hidan was the one to watch.

XX Konoha XX

"Tsunade-sama, what are we going to do about Sakura? She is only a few days away from her due date!" Ino's voice could be heard coming from the Hokage's office. "Ino, we've been doing all we can but I'm afraid we can't find her or where they're keeping her. Unless you've been there before we can't do anything else." Tsunade explained. Ino huffed angrily and leaned into Shikamaru, they had been going out since Sakura had been kidnapped, or medic- napped. Naruto had been unusually silent, but that might have been for the ducktape on his mouth. Gaara on the other hand was a little more vocal than he usually was. They were surprised that he was in this meeting at all, but they guessed he liked her after she had brought him back to life with Chiyo. They were upset to learn that Sakura had been taken but they were on the rebound and they were doing everything they could. Tsunade looked at the others and sighed. "I will send out a team next week, the team shall consist of: Hyuuga Neji, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Sabaku no Gaara. You have at least a month to locate and bring back Sakura and the baby if she has it." They nodded and she dismissed them. Then she turned to the window, 'Sakura, where are you?'

XX Base XX

Sakura hummed as she went to the bedroom she shared with Itachi. As she got there she heard screaming and laughed inwardly. 'That's what you get for getting me annoyed.' She thought. When she went back to the living room she found almost everybody on the floor laughing their asses off, Deidara was standing in the middle of it all. She smirked at him and he snarled. "My hair? You had to switch my shampoo with fast acting hair remover? Where the hell did you get that shit?" he said. She shrugged and left the room to go get something to eat. "Sakura! Answer me!" he screamed as she walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is it! That's the fifth chapter and I couldn't be any happier that it's done. Since I had soo many people vote for both Ita-kun and Gaara the third choice shall win. Hidan shall be paired with Sakura. I don't care if you don't like it, get over it. I would have chosen Gaara but noooooo somebody had to choose both Gaara and Itachi. Sorry to those who I have disappointed but it's my story, you guys just read it. Thanks for reading it anyway and review please.

-Narutofang91

P.S: I need some choices for the little girls name, I'm planning to have Sakura give birth in the next chapter. Help me!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Me: After my fight with Hidan I used my Authoress powers to hang him over a volcano. He is now being subjected to my torture until he apologizes for calling me a bitch.

Hidan: I will NOT fucking apologize! Get me down Whore!!

Me: Hell no!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was wandering down the halls looking for something to do when she came upon Tobi. He was currently nursing a large lump on the head, she guessed that it was courtesy of Deidara's fist. He'd gotten a lot more violent since he lost his hair. She had seen some of the training grounds hat he had visited, she didn't want to meet him alone. Currently he was moping in his room, she laughed silently, 'That hair thing of yours was too good' she thought. Inner preened, '**I know.'** She said. Sakura healed Tobi's lump and went to the kitchen, "I want chocolate." She told Tobi. She didn't find any, turning around she picked Tobi up by his collar and marched to the door. "Go get some!" she yelled as she booted him out of the base. He flew a few miles and crashed in the undergrowth of a few cactuses. Sakura grinned as she heard a pained yelp, "Hurry up before I get angry!" she screamed. Kisame looked out from his room, and, seeing a moody Sakura, quickly went back in. A moody Sakura was worse than an angry Itachi. Sakura stalked down the halls to Hidan's room. Opening the door quietly she reached for the scythe, swinging above her head in a ninety degree angle she stepped forward and brought it down on Hidan's sleeping body. Hearing a thud she smiled wider and watched as he woke up and turned over. He was a bit startled and wondered who could have gotten in his room but when he saw Sakura raise the scythe again the only thing going through his mind was, 'Bring on the pain…' She did.

XX Tobi's chocolate hunt!! XX

Tobi limped into a nearby village, 'Tobi didn't do anything wrong. Tobi's a good boy! So why did Sakura-san throw Tobi?' he thought. As he walked down a road he sensed a strong chakra signal coming from the east of the village, it would be there by that night so he had nothing to worry about. He walked to the store and went in. He walked past the clerk and to the candy section, picking the chocolate bars that Sakura seemed to always be eating, he got out the sack he had thoughtfully gotten before Sakura had kicked him out, and started to fill it up with the bars, when he got through with that box he loaded the others in and closed up the sack. He walked to the front and tried to go out, keyword tried, the clerk stopped him and he tried to take the bag from him. Tobi rolled his eye and took out a kunai, slicing it across the guys throat he left the store. When he got out of there he was confronted again! So, without further ado, he went on a killing spree. "Sakura-san will kill Tobi if Tobi doesn't bring back her chocolate." He said. One of the women heard him while running away and she mentally filed it into her head, she thought that it might come in handy later. Tobi got through with that and went back to base.

XX Base XX

Sakura was calmly sitting on the couch and drinking tea when she heard the door to base open. "Tobi, if that's you, you better have brought my chocolate!!" she yelled. Soon after that she saw Tobi come in the room blood-soaked and carrying an equally bloody bag. "Here Sakura-san, the chocolate isn't bloody, Tobi swears." He said. She took the bag and opened it, "Thanks Tobi! These are my faves!" she squealed. He sighed and trudged back to his room. Soon after that Sakura felt like doing something evil so she traveled to Kisame's room with a mixed taped and a cd player. She went in after checking to see if anybody was in there and placed the player on his desk by the door. As soon as he opened the door and came in it would start playing. Laughing evilly she went back to the living-room and sat down by her pile of chocolate. Pulling out a permanent marker she wrote on the bag. Smiling happily she set the bag back down with a warning, 'Do not eat my candy!!' she put the bag in her room and went to the kitchen. She sat down at the table and stared at Itachi. He glanced up at her briefly before returning to the scroll he was reading in front of him. She continued to stare at him and he began to grow irritated, "What is it kunoichi?" he asked. Sakura blinked before she began talking. About thirty minutes later he was rubbing his temples and she was blabbing away at something else. Then they heard Kisame's bedroom door open and 'Blue' by Eiffel 65 started playing. Sakura started laughing uncontrollably and Itachi stared at her. She wiped the tears away and told him what she'd done, Itachi actually managed to crack a smirk, before Kisame burst into the room. "Kitten! Get that infernal thing out of my room!" he roared, Sakura just stared innocently at him, "But Kisame-san, it's only saying how you are." She pouted and pulled out the puppy-dog eyes. Kisame rolled his eyes and told her to just take that damn cd player out of his room. She nodded and left, leaving Kisame with Itachi. He went to the fridge and pulled out a sake bottle, "Here Itachi, we'll need it while she's still here." He said. They drank and the rest of the Akastuki came in, including Pein, to drink with them. "What's the occasion guys?" Hidan asked. "Nothing, except for drinking away this headache." Kisame said, the others nodded knowingly and started to drink he entire supply of sake that they had in their possession. Sakura had fallen asleep a while ago and so they didn't have any interruptions.

XX Village a few hours ago XX

The Konoha nin got to the village that Tobi had raided a while ago and saw the devastation that he had wrecked. "Damn, what happened here?" Ino asked. A random woman came up to them and started talking about the attack. Shikamaru walked her away and talked to her about it and she released a useful tidbit of information. He waved her good-bye and walked back over to the others. "The woman explained a lot of what happened," he said, "She says a man in a black cloak with red clouds came into the village and walked to the store. When he came out the other villagers saw the dead man behind him, so they started to try and gang up on him. She also said that while he was on the killing spree he said, '_Sakura-san will kill Tobi if Tobi doesn't bring back her chocolate._' So I think that she is still alive and that she is still scary enough to intimidate the Akastuki." He explained, they walked a few minutes more before they came upon a dead man with something gripped in his hand. Neji stooped and pulled it out of his grasp. "It's part of an Akastuki cloak." He said. The others leaned in and Naruto got out Kakashi's dog scroll. He formed hand seals and with a poof Pakkun appeared. "Sup boss?" he said. Naruto told him the situation and he took a sniff of the cloak. "Hey, Naruto. How did you get Kakashi to let you borrow that scroll?" Ino asked, Naruto grinned, "Who says he let me?" he asked. The others stared in amazement. They didn't know what Kakashi was going to do to their friend but they could already tell it wasn't going to be pretty.

XX Base XX

Sakura was asleep, dreaming about torturing the Akastuki when she was woken up. It wasn't by the loud crashing in the kitchen, oh no, it was much worse. Sakura shot up out of her dream when she felt something burst, 'Is that what I think it was?' she asked Inner. Her Inner looked around and up popped a bed, '**Yes, yes it was. But I think we may have a problem.' **she pointed out. Sakura slowly got up and waddled to the kitchen, opening the door she walked in only to be hit in the face by a flying banana. "Damnit! Who threw the fucking banana?!" she screamed, everybody pointed at one another, including Itachi. Sakura then fell to the floor, she screamed. "Oh my gawd! Go get a medic!" she yelled at the others. They just stood there stupidly until Tobi stumbled to the door and Kisame followed him, they went out of the base and started out to find some random medic. They stumbled through the trees and saw some people Kisame looked at Tobi and they nodded. They split up and Kisame came at them from the front. He stumbled and swung Samehada wildly.

XX With Sakura's rescue team XX

They were walking along after Pakkun when they felt two strong chakra signals heading their way. They stopped and Ino started healing her bruised ankle, "Freaking tree root being in the way." She muttered. The others watched and waited until one of the chakras was right in front of them, they tensed and got their kunai's ready. Then the Akastuki's own Kisame Hoshigake came out of the brush, he looked at them then at Ino who was healing her ankle, he wobbled and reached behind him, drawing out Samehada. He grinned and swung, nearly clipping Neji on the shoulder. They stared as he stumbled and looked at one another, "I do believe that he is drunk." Shikamaru said and the others nodded, then, without warning he stopped and they heard Ino scream, turning they saw that another Akastuki had made off with her. Suddenly, both chakra signals disappeared and they were left behind. "Oookay, what just happened?" Naruto asked, the others shrugged and took off. Following the fading chakra's of the two Akastuki.

XX Base XX

Kisame and Tobi came back in record time with a screaming Ino on Tobi's shoulder. Sakura looked up from her position on the couch and screamed again, squeezing Itachi's hand, who looked like he was about to cry because she was using her inhuman strength. They set Ino down so she was facing Sakura, "Sakura-chan!" she exclaimed and, ignoring the Akastuki around her, ran over to Sakura to hug her. Sakura grimaced soon after that and squeezed Itachi's hand harder, to which he responded with, in his drunken state, tears. His hand was now thoroughly broken and bruised in thirty different places and he had a feeling that he wasn't going to get it healed for a while. "Get this damnable thing out of me." Sakura hissed. Ino squeaked and shooed the other Akastuki out of the room, except Itachi because Sakura wasn't about to let go of her new squeeze toy.

(Okay, since I'm not good with birth scenes I'm going to skip to where Ino hands Sakura the baby.)

"She's healthy Sakura." Ino said as she passed her the baby. Sakura had let go of Itachi's hand, he was now in a corner sulking, and reached for the girl. "Since the idiot that made me have her is off in the corner, I'll name her. I did go through the pain of birth you know." Sakura explained to Ino who was sitting beside her, Ino looked in the corner, and, sure enough she saw Itachi sitting there, nursing his unbelievably broken hand. She turned back to Sakura, "Why is he acting like that anyway?" she asked, Sakura looked at Itachi and said, "Sake, the guys decided to party while I was asleep and the results are sitting here and in the kitchen." She looked at the door, "In fact, I think the others are drinking again." She said with a roll of her eyes. Ino made an 'oh' face and asked Sakura what the little girls name was going to be, "Her name is Shinobu. I like it, it sounds pretty." Sakura stated.

Ino giggled and they started to talk when Shinobu started wailing, "Oh, I think she's hungry." She said, surprised. She then flipped open her shirt and lifted Shinobu to her breast. Then they started to talk about what Sakura had missed since she had been kidnapped.

XX Meanwhile XX

Naruto groaned loudly, "When are we going to get there?" he asked, everybody looked at him, then turned back to the trail, "Soon Naruto, I think we will be there in a few minutes." Sasuke said moodily. 'Tch, he's just mad that he didn't get to beat up that one dude.' Naruto thought. They had been traveling for at least an hour, the chakra signals disappearing a while ago. (During which time Sakura was having the baby with Ino's help.) They sped up and burst into a clearing with a large compound in the center of it. "How the hell did I miss this in all the times that I've been in this clearing in the past?" Sasuke asked, the others shrugged and walked up to the door, which unfortunately for them, did not have a doorknob on it. "How do they get in here with no doorknob?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru spoke up, "I believe they use their rings to open the door." He explained, everyone else nodded, "So, how do we get in?" Naruto asked, "Well, we either a.) wait till an Akastuki comes out or b.) use paper bombs to blow the door apart and pray that we can get Ino and Sakura out without being killed in the process." Shikamaru said. They mulled over it a bit and decided on the waiting method.

XX Inside the base XX

Sakura was taking a shower while Ino held a sleeping Shinobu. After feeding and burping her Sakura felt dirty so she went to the shower. After the relaxing shower she came out and saw Itachi on the couch looking at his daughter, still holding his mangled hand. She sighed and took pity on him and went over to him to heal his hand. It took about ten minutes because of all the places in which it was broken. Then everybody else came out with a bottle of sake in their hands and went over to Sakura, Ino, Shinobu, and Itachi. "What did you name her Sakura-san?" Tobi asked. Sakura looked at him and said, "Shinobu." The others looked at each other and took swigs from their sake bottles. Pein handed Itachi one who took a long drink also. The guy needed it after all, what with having his hand broken and everything. Sakura watched and said, "What if we get attacked? You guys are incapacitated; don't expect me to get rid of your drunkenness like last time this happened." Ino looked on in amazement as her friend chastised _**THE**_ Akastuki. Whoa, powerful. Sakura heaved a sigh and grumbled, "This will be the last time you guys do this, I will not be helpless with a baby while you wobble around like idiots and we get attacked, we always need at least two of you guys sober." She then leaned forward and started speeding the process in which the body gets rid of sake. She got through with the last member and turned to look at them all. They were acting like themselves, including Itachi who seemed to be cursing himself because he had been crying. She smiled, yep this was her Akastuki, Pein may lead it but she controlled the guys, placing fear in their hearts. Ino, meanwhile had started to talk to Sakura again and the others quickly made use of her distraction by going outside to train. They walked out and shut the door, it was then that they felt the other people in the clearing with them, '_So they think they can ambush us? Akastuki, act like you don't sense anything they will come to us.' _Pein thought telepathically to the members. They started to train, only, they didn't use ninjustu or chakra, no that would only drain them, instead they made it seem like they were using chakra, making their chakra signals get smaller and smaller. By the time the Konoha brats had come out they had ripped furrows in the ground and knocked down some trees. "Hey you! Give us back Sakura-chan and Ino-chan!" Naruto's loud voice echoed through the clearing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Do I make a good cliffy or what? I think it was good. So, the big fight scene is coming up in the next chappy. Who will win? Konoha or Akastuki? Will Sakura and Ino be able to be rescued? Find out in the next chapter! Oh, also, before I go I want to thank Shikon Entity Shinobu for the names you provided for me! I named the girl after you. Wait! I forgot to mention that I know Itachi was a little OOC in this chapter, but that was the sake, I swear! Thanks for reviewing for the last chapter!

Review!

Ja-ne!

X-Narutofang91


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Me: Ahem, I don't own Naruto but I am holding Hidan hostage because he _still _hasn't apologized to me. X Cries X

Hidan: Ahhh! Get me out of here! Now damnit! X Is clinging to a rope in the middle of a room X

Me: I'll let those rabid fan-girls have you if you don't apologize!

(Continue)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The training field wouldn't be used again, the poor thing would be put into an early retirement after the battle was over that day. Currently the Konoha nins weren't doing too good, they were surprised when, instead of the weak, exhausted chakra they felt, the chakra of the Akastuki were powerful and unexhausted. They were panting on one side of the clearing while the Akastuki were leering at them from the other. Shikamaru dropped down to his knees and put his hands in the thinking pose he does when he's trying to strategize an outcome to something. A few moments later he stood back up and they huddled. They nodded once to each other and Naruto made a few shadow clones, he spoke to them and they nodded at him. The clones turned and went up to the others, pairing themselves up with them, they then attacked the Akastuki and started another all-out brawl. While the Akastuki were successfully distracted Naruto snuck around to the base where the door was cracked open, if only just a little bit. He smirked and looked around carefully. Yep, still distracted, he crept inside and heard talking. He went past the doors and came to a large opening, it was the archway to the living-room. He peered inside and saw Sakura and Ino talking and holding a baby, in Sakura's case, he quickly went in and was noticed by the females. "Naruto! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, Ino looked up and waved, "Oh, hey Naruto!" she greeted.

He could only stare at them and when Sakura cleared her throat he asked, "What are you guys doing! Being all happy and stuff, you guys were captured by the Akastuki!" They nodded and Sakura said, "You are quite right, but I have been having fun. Torturing the Akastuki is the highlight of my day now." Ino giggled, "She's right, I saw it first hand. Sakura is awesome! But as for your question… I don't know.." she trailed off, unsure. Naruto rolled his eyes, "Well come on, we came to rescue you!" he exclaimed, only to receive a punch on the head, "Shut up, Shinobu's sleeping!" Ino hissed.

He looked down at the baby in Sakura's arms, "Oh." He said. He then stood up and they looked at him, "Hurry, I don't know how long the clones and others can keep the Akastuki occupied." He explained. They then made the usual 'oh' face and stood up too. They made their way to the door and Sakura looked out, "Okay, they're still distracted." She said, then Naruto sneaked out and held the door open for the girls, unfortunately he was noticed and the Akastuki immediately made for Naruto and the open door. Naruto noticed the quickly approaching nin and pulled Ino out, however, he was not fast enough to pull out Sakura so he retreated and made his way over to the rest where Ino proceeded to hug Shikamaru and cry. Sakura, however, was surrounded by the members of Akastuki. The others watched as the silver-haired one, Hidan they thought his name was, escorted her back inside with the baby. They saw her look up at him and say something, they went inside and he didn't come back out. Sasuke stepped forward, he glared at Itachi and pulled out his sword. Itachi mirrored his movements and waited for Sasuke to make the first move, he didn't disappoint his older brother, lunging at him Sasuke felt the swords meet and stepped back. The battle ensued and the Akastuki and Konoha-nin watched from the sidelines, waiting to see the outcome before doing anything. Naruto turned to the others, "Ino, how was it while you were with Sakura-chan in the base? Did they do anything to you guys?" he asked, Ino shook her head, "No, Sakura had it covered, she was like, ruling those Akastuki guys! She told me some of the things she did to them and I had to convince myself that these guys were actually the Akastuki and not whiny twelve year olds." She said. They continued to talk and strategize while keeping an eye on the fight between Sasuke and Itachi, both had very large wounds by now and were losing a lot of blood. Meanwhile inside of the base Sakura was making onigiri for herself and Hidan, who she had threatened that if he woke up Shinobu her punishment would be worse than castration, she hummed a tune as she set out the necessary utensils for eating and called out to Hidan to get his ugly mug in there. She got Shinobu and headed to the kitchen, she sat down to eat with Hidan when the base was rocked with an explosion, she looked up briefly before returning to her food. She had set Shinobu on a tiny pallet on the floor so she could eat, they continued to eat and talk until one of the chakra's outside dropped dramatically.

Outside Sasuke had dealt Itachi with an especially powerful chidori when the door to the base was ripped open and a cry reached the ears of all the shinobi around, "Itachi!!" Sakura cried as she saw him fall to the ground. Sasuke stepped back and watched as she ran up to his brother who was bleeding from a hole in his chest it was too near his heart so the trauma of it slowed it drastically. Sakura collapsed near Itachi, she heard his breath coming more slowly and erratically. She cried silently as she readied her healing chakra, only to be stopped by his hand, she raised her eyes to his and he said painfully, "Stop, it is of no use. I was always meant to die this way Sakura," he took a deep breath before speaking again, "Do not heal me, I wish to die and sleep peacefully as I have never done before." Tears were marking their way down Sakura's cheeks as she laid her head on his, "I love you Itachi-kun, and I will tell our daughter that her father is a great shinobi. I will miss you forever Itachi-kun, you will forever be in my heart." She sobbed and wailed from her soul as she kissed him and stroked his cheek before seeing him smile and turn his eyes to the heavens above. He took one more breath before he closed his eyes and making his journey to the underworld. Sakura shed one more tear before she allowed herself to be moved back into the base. The others watched as their friend was steered into the base before shifting their gaze to the ones across the field. Kisame went forward and picked up Itachi's body before moving it to the safe side where it wouldn't be any more damaged. Then they turned to Pein, looking to him before doing anything to the nins who had killed one of their own. Pein shifted his glance to each of the Konoha nin before he started speaking, "You will leave this place and never come back, the nin known as Haruno Sakura will stay with the Akastuki for the rest of her days." He glared at the Kyuubi who looked like he was about ready to interrupt his words, "If you comply with my laws we will stop our hunt of the Kyuubi for now."

Everybody watched with baited breath as the Konoha nins conversed with each other on the outcomes of the proposition. Then, finally they let Shikamaru step forward and tell the Akastuki their plan, "We will give up trying to get Sakura back for now… but if the opportunity should arise to get her back again we will not hesitate to take it." He stated, the Akastuki nodded accordingly and the Konoha nin backed out of the clearing.

The Akastuki sighed and turned to where Itachi laid, "Where shall we bury him?" Kisame asked as they looked down at the body, "Nowhere, we will burn his body." A voice came from behind them, turning they saw Sakura with Shinobu and Hidan beside her. She had tears glistening in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall, she had to be strong for Shinobu. She instructed them to back away and when they did she handed Shinobu to Hidan and performed the necessary hand seals, she put her hand to her mouth and blew, flames shot out of her mouth and covered Itachi's body, his clothes burning away with his body. She had his cloak in her arms so she could keep it with her and hopefully give it to Shinobu when the time came. When she was done a strong wind came and blew away the ashes to faraway places. Sakura watched and smiled tearfully before turning to the rest of the gang, "Well, are we going to just stand here? I have to take care of my daughter." She strolled over to where Hidan was holding her daughter and picked her up, "Thanks." She muttered and went over to the door with the others following.

XX Weeks later XX

Sakura combed Shinobu's baby hair with a small brush, her hair had come past her ears and was long enough to put into a little hair-clip. It was fascinating to look at because her hair was black with pink streaks in it, and her eyes were gold with black flecks in them. Sakura sighed before looking at the picture of her and Itachi, it had a forest background and Itachi was holding onto her waist with a possessive pride that only she could see. He had gotten a little more gentle with her in his final days. She immediately stopped her train of thought before she became sad, Shinobu would get upset too, the girl was always more sensitive to chakra fluctuations than anything these days. She looked at her and thought, 'You would love to see your daughter now Itachi, she is like you.' She then continued to brush her hair and put her in her latest ensemble, Kisame had gotten this one for her and Sakura almost laughed at how the man had given them to her.

XX Flashback XX

Sakura was walking towards the kitchen to cook dinner for the guys and herself when she spotted Kisame coming towards her holding something wrapped up. She paused and watched as he came closer, she could see that he was sweating profusely and a light blush adorned his face, or what she could see of it, and he stopped in front of her, "Here." He said gruffly before she took it and he poofed off in embarrassment to go find something manly to do, like beat up Deidara! She opened the package to find a small baby suit with little fishies swimming around on it. She laughed silently at the thought of Kisame going anywhere and stealing this, he must have received some funny looks when he went to the baby part of the store.

XX End flashback XX

She stood and picked up Shinobu and went to the living-room to watch TV, she was slowly weaning Shinobu from her breast and onto warm mash because she didn't want her to become too dependant on her for food, she'd seen that happen to a villager who had a one-year-old still latched tightly to her. Shuddering she sat on the couch and flipped channels. She watched TV for an hour before going to the kitchen to make mash for Shinobu, upon entering she saw the guys immersed in a poker game, rolling her eyes she made the mash and sat down next to Hidan. She smirked and concentrated. She felt her 'third eye' open and look around the table, everybody had bad hands, snorting she dispersed the eye and silently thanked Gaara for teaching her that move before she was kidnapped. She sighed and looked at Hidan's hand, frowning she looked at the table's pot, 200,000 yen?! She heard Inner curse loudly before wondering where the guys got all this money from. Finally all the guys showed hands and Hidan started to curse like he never had before, hmm, seems he lost. Sakura laid a chakra filled punch to his head before looking down at his new swirly eyed figure, "Don't curse in front of my daughter." She said. He winced as he sat up, hmm might have broken a rib there. She healed the rib she broke, on purpose, and he sat back down at the table. She smirked as she fed Shinobu and went back to her room, she still had it. Frightening the Akastuki was difficult but she pulled it off nicely.

XX Konoha XX

Everybody still mourned over the loss of their favorite medic-nin, Ino was never the same when she came back from the mission without her best friend, she was stuck in her and Shikamaru's bedroom for days only coming out to eat or drink. She had a hard time, but so did everybody else, but they all had somebody to comfort them: Hinata with Naruto, Tenten with Neji, Sasuke with Orochi's picture and his hand, and Gaara with his siblings (NO not like that, sibling love is a very good support system.). They were slowly healing their wounds on their hearts. Tsunade was very sad to hear that they could not get Sakura back but that was lessened by the fact that they would still try any way possible to get her back in the future, she had to heal Sasuke after his encounter with Itachi. She was currently drinking away her sake supply and having her clones do the paperwork. Meanwhile the others were silently making a party for Ino who turned out to be pregnant, it seems that emotional trauma is her turn on, she just about raped poor Shikamaru when he came in from a mission one day. They hoped it was a girl but nobody would tell the other that. They got a signal from Naruto that Shikamaru was bringing Ino to the party and quickly hid. "Man Shika-kun, there's nobody here." They heard Ino complaining and jumped out, "SURPRISE!!" They yelled, "Congratulations on your new baby!" Ino screamed and fell to the floor, then she started laughing, "Thanks you guys." She said then the same thought ran through every-bodies heads, 'If only Sakura was here…' They continued on with the party and Ino opened her gifts, baby clothes and all other sorts of things. But what surprised her was the present Naruto got her, or more like presents, he wheeled out a big cart and tearfully said, "Sakura said, before we left for here, that if any of you guys get pregnant that I should get the presents we gave her and give them to whoever it is, so, here Ino-chan." He pulled off the cover and there, in all its glory, sat Sakura's baby gifts. Ino broke down, crying.

XX Base XX

Sakura had the feeling that something important was happening in Konoha so she sat the sleeping Shinobu on her bed and sat down at her desk to write a letter.

"_Hi Naruto, how are you? I've been doing fine, ever since… well, you know. I still miss him, But I forgive Sasuke for doing what he did, it would have ended with the death of one of them anyway ne? So how is everything in Konoha nowadays? Shinobu is doing fine, she's the image of Itachi but her hair is black with pink streaks in it, and her eyes are green! She's so adorable, I'll send a picture of her with this letter so you can see her for yourself. I miss you all, write me a letter back and send it the way it came okay? Well, that's all I've got to say for now so I better finish up._

_Ja-ne_

_Your Sakura-chan" _

She rolled the letter up and sealed it with wax before making her way to Deidara's room.

She knocked and opened the door, "Deidara?" she said, he looked up from his painting, "I didn't do it, I swear!" he automatically said and jumped up, away from her, "There are other people in this base you know." He said. She smirked, "I just wanted you to make me a bird that can fly a long way and come back without exploding." She supplied, he visibly relaxed, "Oh." He sighed, he moved over to his clay pouch and dipped his hand in, taking a generous amount he started molding it and making a small, light-weight bird that could fly to somewhere in a few hours. When he finished she thanked him and went back to her room, the bird clinging to her shoulder. She opened her window and tied the letter to the birds leg, "Deliver this to Konoha, will you? Look for a blond, male, ninja with fox-like whisker markings on his face." She petted the bird for a minute before moving it onto her finger and setting it free. She watched it fly for a moment before walking to the bed and laying down beside her daughter and taking a nap.

She woke up a few hours later and picked Shinobu up, "Time for our bath!" she exclaimed. Shinobu's baby eyes widened dramatically before she started screeching and trying to pull away from her mother's grasp. Sakura chuckled evilly before she went to the bathroom and shut the door, locking it she set Shinobu on the floor and watched as she crawled over to the door and pounded on it with her baby fists. She turned and went to the tub, she started to fill it with water and soap, making bubbles.

She got through with taking the bath and was dressing when she heard something scittering around on the floor. Looking down she saw the biggest rat she had ever seen before, ever! Screaming she picked up Shinobu and started running to the door, sadly she didn't make it and the base was filled with soot and clay pieces before Kisame said to Deidara, "You're going to get it now man, you _knew_ she had just taken a bath." And indeed he did get it, he wasn't able to walk properly for a few hours after what she did to him, but it was all worth it, to him, seeing her face and hearing her scream fill the base before that small explosion. He sighed as he sat on his bed and began falling asleep.

Sakura took another bath and was sneaking explosive clay into Deidara's room when she spotted Kisame and the others sitting on the couch watching her. She smiled sheepishly but didn't stop until the whole room was filled, she sighed and sat down on the couch between the guys and softly whispered, "Kai." Another explosion, louder this time, rocked the base before they heard the wailing of Deidara, it stopped for a moment before what sounded like a heartbreaking cry reached their ears, "MY HAIR!!" they cracked up and watched as a now green haired Deidara stormed out of his bedroom, "You!" he screeched, Sakura just smiled before jumping up and walking to her room, "That's what you get for messing with me. Just be glad I didn't shave you bald." Her words floated over to the guys and they laughed harder. She checked on Shinobu and found her still asleep (Man that girls a deep sleeper.).

XX Konoha XX

Naruto was walking down the road to the training grounds with Sasuke and all the other rookie nine when he heard a chirp, looking up he saw a small bird heading his way. "Hey, look guys." He said pointing, the bird landed on his outstretched finger and he pulled it towards him, "Hey, there's a scroll attached to it's leg." Ino said looking at it. Naruto took the scroll and the bird hopped to his shoulder, he looked at it for a moment more before he opened the scroll, he read it through one time before telling the others that it was from Sakura, "Well, then read it Naruto." Shikamaru said

Naruto nodded and opened his mouth, "'_Hi Naruto, how are you? I've been doing fine, ever since… well, you know. I still miss him, But I forgive Sasuke for doing what he did, it would have ended with the death of one of them anyway ne? So how is everything in Konoha nowadays? Shinobu is doing fine, she's the image of Itachi but her hair is black with pink streaks in it, and her eyes are green! She's so adorable, I'll send a picture of her with this letter so you can see her for yourself. I miss you all, write me a letter back and send it the way it came okay? Well, that's all I've got to say for now so I better finish up._

_Ja-ne_

_Your Sakura-chan'"_

They all had tears in their eyes (Sasuke furiously told himself that they were not tears.) when he finished and they postponed their training so that they could write their own letters back to her. Naruto carried the scroll, and bird, back to his place and started on his letter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please don't kill me!! I know all of you would love to by know but I really can't explain why I killed off my favorite character. I made this one extra long because of the wait so I hope you enjoyed. Please review, I haven't gotten that many (cries) Please!!

Ja-ne!

-Narutofang91


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Me: Well, Hida-kun still hasn't apologized… so I shall press this little red button and the rope he is currently clinging to will fall and he will to the 'shredder' cough rabid fan-girls cough

Hidan: NOOOOOOO, damnit!

Me: That's too fucking bad! If you ever apologized I wouldn't put you through this torture. Oh, I don't Naruto. Read on. (Presses little red button and Hidan experiences the shredder)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was sitting on the bed reminiscing the time she and Tsunade-shishou had gotten into a fight, it had been messy, they had leveled several buildings.

XX Flashback XX

Sakura was having a bad day, she was currently having her period and she was being called upon at the hospital. As if they didn't enough medics there already! Seriously, all she wanted to do was lie in bed and sleep. She stomped through the hospital and got through the surgery they wanted her to do, then she turned and prepared to back to her house. But luck was with her since she met an equally moody Tsunade at the end of the hall, hm, seems she was on hers too. Sakura wondered when the woman would be going menopause, lord knows she was old enough. Sakura stopped just before her mentor and quietly asked her to move, Tsunade's eyes flamed, she had said it kinda snippily so it was no wonder when her teacher attacked. Sakura had just enough time to jump back when her teacher's hand came flying at her. Her eyes narrowed and she attacked as well. They moved outside and tried to hit each other from there. ANBU were called on the scene immediately and stopped short, they did _not _want to get in between those two when they were like this.

They were toppling buildings in their rage, citizens were screaming and running away like headless chickens and more shinobi went to scene. Naruto was walking to Ichiraku's when he heard screams, he looked up in to see it fall, the old and his daughter were safely out though, that was what Naruto cared about at the time. He ran up to it to see Sakura getting up and flying off somewhere. He fell to his knees in front of the shack (or what was left of it) and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY BELOVED!" He sobbed into his hands, huge anime teardrops falling to the ground. Every-one watching sweatdropped.

Sakura and Tsunade finally made it to the training grounds and were gouging deep holes into the ground. Every-body that was there before they came was either knocked out or dragging the ones who were knocked out away from the killing spree. Nobody stood in the way of those two when they were angry, and they were _**PISSED.**_ Evening came and with one final punch they both fell to the ground, the others who were watching came up to them and only the braver ones went directly up to the two. Kakashi went to Sakura, only her eyes were moving and she was glaring heatedly at everything they came in contact with, he could almost feel the will she had that everything she saw would burst into flames. He stooped and looked at her before clearing his throat. "Sakura?" she looked at him and he almost recoiled, "I think you should get home before Tsunade-sama gets up and issues out punishment for you." He said. She blinked and the killing intent wasn't there anymore, he sighed in relief, she opened her mouth, "I don't think Tsunade-shishou will be getting up anytime soon Kaka-sensei. I punched her pretty hard." She sighed and closed her eyes, "Kaka-sensei, I can't move my limbs… can you take me home?" she asked and opened them again. He nodded and picked her up, "Walk please." She whispered. He nodded again and set off at a brisk pace, going through the destroyed town, thankfully the only buildings destroyed were civilian's homes so they didn't need to worry about anything. He saw someone standing by a familiar shack, that, he saw, was demolished, the only thing still standing was a small counter……. Oh, he knew what that shack was know. He'd been to it often enough to know. He then looked at the person, they were having a small service to the thing, two other people stood by watching him. 'Naruto…' he mentally sighed. Naruto was holding flowers at the grave of the shack. He was still saying words and remembering the things that had gone on when the thing was still standing. He stopped for a moment and looked to the left, he saw Kakashi coming over with something in his arms, without proper lighting he couldn't tell who it was though. He waved and set the flowers down at the sight to begin walking to Kakashi. He stopped however once he saw who as in his former sensei's arms. "MURDERER!!" He screamed, Sakura blinked, she couldn't remember killing anybody in her fight, she looked questioningly at Kakashi, he sighed tiredly and said, "Ichiraku's." she looked back at Naruto so fast she thought she might have gotten whiplash. She looked behind Naruto and saw the thing on the ground. Oh. They got over it quickly though, once the owners said that it was time to rebuild anyway.

They all went home after-words and surprisingly enough Sasuke came back the next day. He had to help rebuild half of the village after that as part of his punishment.

XX End flashback XX

Sakura sighed and moved over to the window, she saw something. There it was, it was that little bird, making its way back to her. She saw the big lump on it's leg and guessed that the others had written too. She threw open the window and the bird soared in, landing on her bed in a pile of clay bird and parchment. She rushed over to it and removed the scrolls. The bird looked at her before chirping once and flying over to her dresser. She watched it make a nest on her dirty clothes and looked back at her letters. They were from Naruto, Ino, and the others, except Sasuke, but she didn't blame him, she had chosen his brother after all.

She read Naruto's first and laughed lightly, then she tore into the rest. She teared up at the prospect of not seeing Ino's baby but she told herself that she would send one Shinobu's outfits when the time came. She looked around and wondered what the boys were teaching her daughter. She got up and walked to the door, she opened it and looked out in time to see them taking her to the kitchen and probably trying to feed her. She laughed lightly at the crashing sounds ensuing and stepped into the kitchen only to stop short, eyes wide she raised her hand and pointed at the guys, "W-what h-h-happened?" she whispered fearfully. They were covered from head to toe in the mash that they had been trying to feed Shinobu, they looked like mush monsters. The only one relatively clean was Shinobu herself, in-fact, she looked smug. They pointed at the baby and Sakura laughed derisively. There's no way that baby could have done that! She stopped laughing, however, when their expressions didn't change. She stared disbelievingly and shifted her gaze from Shinobu to the mush monsters. "Really?!" she said. They nodded and she snorted, walking over to the baby and picking her up, "Well, she must have very good aim if she got all of you." She said as she turned to leave. She went to the bathroom and set Shinobu in the tub, she smiled at her and filled it. "Time for our bath again." She said in a sing-song voice. Shinobu had looked at her with wide eyes and started to wail, Sakura ignored her for the most part but when she got louder she told Shinobu to stop or she would have to face the consequences. The crying stopped and Sakura sighed, taking a wash cloth and rubbing it all over Shinobu's body, the soap making her clean again. She got through with the bath and dried and dressed Shinobu, "Now it's time for you to go to bed." She said to her daughter. She laid her on the bed and sang her a song.

**(Song title: Hello**

**By: Evanescence)**

Play ground school bell rings, again

Rain clouds come to play, again

Has no one told you she's not breathing?

Hello I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to, hello

If I smile and don't believe soon I know I'll wake from this dream

Don't try to fix me I'm not broken, hello

I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide

Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping, hello I'm still here

All that's left of yesterday

**(End song)**

Sakura finished the song and saw that Shinobu had fallen asleep. Smiling she got up and left the room, stepping into the hallway she saw the others trying to play cards. She smirked confidently and went over to them to play too. Thirty minutes later she was winning all the money they had. Kisame was currently putting all his money on the table, his ignorance was courtesy of the sake that Sakura had given him. She smirked at him and made her bet. They were currently the only ones playing right now (Sakura had emptied the others of their money) and she only had to win this round to have all the money in the base. She glanced at him, her mind going fifty miles an hour, strategizing the next outcome of the match, he just stared at his hand. She slapped her cards down, "Royal flush!" she cried, standing up. He looked at her in disbelief, "No! That's just not possible, you have got to be shitting me! You cheater! How could anyone win so many times anyway?!" he cried putting his hand down, along with his head. She grinned so wide she might have been a Cheshire cat. She laughed as she scooped all her money in a big bag and toted it off to her room, dropping it there she went back and got something to eat. "You wouldn't have lost so bad if you were good at cards, like I am." She said, coming back into the room with a bowl of beef ramen. They groaned as she turned on the TV and flipped to the soap opera channel. Then, one by one they went to their own rooms, she looked up and sighed in relief, she was about to gag. Stupid soaps, didn't have a good plotline, she turned it to the wrestling channel and watched eagerly. She absolutely loved to watch this shit, nobody could heal themselves, they weren't even ninja. She snorted as she watched the civilians beat each other up.

After an hour of that she went to bed. The next day she went out to train with the guys while Tobi watched over Shinobu. She was hiding in the trees when she saw Deidara disappear. She wondered what they were up to. She never saw the squirrel coming, or, well she did, but it was just a squirrel after all. They chuckled as they heard her scream, "You're going to drive her insane one of these days Dei, and after that I can't tell who she'll kill first, you, or some poor unfortunate passerby who didn't see it coming." Kisame said as he drunk out of his flask. Suddenly he saw something flash out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look more closely at it and ducked faster than anybody thought possible, pressing himself against the ground. They wondered why he did that but the answer soon came as several hundred kunai came flying at him. They turned to see Sakura standing at the corner of the field, "Hey Sakura, what did you do that for?" Deidara asked. "Yeah bitch, what the fuck did you do that for?" Hidan asked. She turned her eyes to them and they saw something else in her eyes, "Hey, you bitch, you're not fucking Sakura!!" Hidan was the first to talk but the second to come to action, Deidara had thrown some explosive birds at the imposter and Hidan threw his scythe. The intruder dodged the birds, barely. But the scythe hit them in the leg, it came back and Hidan drew a circle with an upside down triangle in the dirt with his own blood. Then he took the scythe and licked the other guy's blood off of it, he grinned before he did his ritual. The others watched as Hidan stabbed himself and looked at the other ninja, who had started to cough up blood and suddenly the henge released and they saw the true face of their assailant. It was a random Konoha ANBU. They smirked as Kakuzu went off in search of Sakura. They watched as Hidan continued to stab himself in random places, the nin fell to his knees and let out a blood curling scream. Hidan watched sadistically as the nin clawed at the dirt in his agony, he had sliced open his stomach and he watched the guys entrails spill out, bleeding profusely. They stopped Hidan from killing the guy and told him that they would question him later.

Kakuzu looked all over for Sakura and finally found her at the base of a tree, unconscious. He sighed and woke her up, "Sakura-san, Sakura-san. Wake up." He said to her, her eye-lids flickered and she sighed as she looked up at Kakuzu, "So… judging from the fact that I'm not in Konoha, the guy didn't succeed in getting me?" she asked. He nodded and she stood up, "Well then, come on. I want to bust Deidara's butt for giving my position away, I had sensed the guy right after you guys disappeared and suddenly this cute squirrel just appeared and sploded. I freaking want to kill him for doing that, it was a cute squirrel too." She grumbled. They went back to the base and Sakura went over to Dei, "You bastard, giving me away to the guy! Why did you explode that freaking squirrel?!" she raged. He merely stared at her and said nothing. She turned to the intruder and began to heal him, "You are not going to get away this easily, I'll make sure of it." She muttered to the man. After she got through they brought him into the base and to the dungeons. After words they went to the kitchen and made lunch, Sakura checked on Shinobu and found her still asleep (Heh, kinda like me. If my mom lets me I could sleep till four). It was a little past four so she washed up and dressed in her torture outfit, here's what she looked like: Back fishnet top with black cargo pants. Red gloves that went up to her elbows covering everything, except for her pointy finger and her pinky finger, and her face was covered with a faux ANBU mask, it had a hawk on its' face. She checked on Shinobu one more time then she stepped out and started walking towards the torture room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay! So I'm done with this chapter and starting on the next one. This one is long overdue (to me) but I had a legible reason for it! Work, and lots of it, I keep getting home by eleven every night. But that'll stop soon, we will start closing by ten because of school so I'll try to do a page every night and to update by the end of the week! I don't own the song by Evanescence, it's a short song, ne? If you want to listen to it download it on Limewire.

Thanks to those who review, please review for this chapter, and good-bye.

-Narutofang91


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Hi all! Here is the next chapter of Flash, I don't ow-

Hidan: Bitch!! Get me out of this fucking thing!

Me: -Growls- Fuck you Hidan! I am _trying_ to do this damn disclaimer! Shut the fuck up!

Hidan: Fuck no. Get me out of the box or I will kill you and feed your remains to an unsuspecting Tobi, and when he eats it all I'll tell him it was you and watch as the damn chaos ensues!! Bwahahahahahahaaaaaa!!

Me: -sweatdrop- Ookay… If you don't shut up I will take swords, axes, your scythe, and every other thing I can imagine, and pierce your body with them! You are my new squeeze toy!!

Ahem- I don't own Naruto, I just borrow them to torture playfully. Now I need to find the things I need to 'play' with Hidan.

Read

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura watched as the leaves fell to the ground, she shivered as a cold wind blew by, pulling her cloak tighter around her-self she looked around. Nobody was watching, she stepped forward and into the snow, lifting her feet she continued down the road and to the head-mans house. She was on a mission for Pein to take out Clouds leader. She didn't know what he did to get Pein's attention but it had to be something bad, he usually didn't kill anybody without reason. It was almost Shinobu's birthday so she had to hurry if she wanted to make it back for the almost-but-not-quite five year olds party. Sakura was contemplating on sending her to a ninja village to go to ninja academy, but she didn't know which one. She made it to the house, she looked around one more time before pulling her hat further down her head and stepping up to the door. She henged herself, shimmering into the look of one of the servants she opened the door and went in. 'Too easy.' She thought as she walked past the guards and made her way to the lord's chambers, she kneeled down and opened the door. "My lord, I am here to see if you wish for some mangoes." She said in a whispery voice. The lord looked and nodded, Sakura stood and went to his side, her mango in hand. She had shut the door so she didn't fear intrusion, she smirked and released the henge, smiling wider and crazier as she saw the lords fear, "Akatsuki… what are you doing here?" he said. Sakura chuckled, "Aren't you going to eat your mango my lord? It would be impolite if you didn't. I just might be hurt… maybe I should just kill you instead of just toying with you." She laughed and offered the fruit again, he shook his head fearfully and she feigned hurt, "Oh poo, you made me mad… now what to do with you? Oh well, no other choice now. I'll have to kill you." And she took out her kunai, she held it to the young lord's throat and drew it softly across, blood coming a moment after. "I don't know what you did to piss off Leader-sama but I am sure you deserve this." She whispered softly into his ear before she plunged the kunai into his throat, blood gushing out and all over her coat. She lowered him to his bed and backed away. "Fire-ball jutsu." She said and flames came out of her mouth and enveloped the dead man and his bed, spreading to the walls and other items. She slowly turned and walked out the door, the guards were running towards her and she made to walk past them. "Hold it scum." She heard one of them call. Sakura halted and turned, now she was mad, she took the kunai still seeping with the lord's blood and raised it to her lips. "Yes?" she asked, smearing it across her lips. The guards flinched but stayed still, "You killed the lord, for that you must die." The same guard spoke again. She shook her head briefly before turning back around and walking to the exit. She was interrupted though by a sword coming her way, she caught it deftly before turning around and sighing, "Do you know why you shouldn't do that?" she asked the wielder, who shook his head. She smiled and said, "This is why you don't throw blades at me." With that she broke the sword in one hand before killing the man with the other. She looked up and gestured to the others in a 'come and get me' kind of way. They brought it.

She stepped out of the burning compound after killing all the guards. There was a crowd on the street but she gave them no heed and started walking to the edge of the village. 'There wasn't a single decent shinobi in this piece of shit village.' She sighed shaking her head, 'I wonder how Shinobu is doing…' she wondered before taking to the trees and going back to base. 'It's a good thing I took some gold and jewelry before I left, they will make a good gift to Shinobu.' She looked at the bag on her back and continued on her way. A day later she saw the base and dropped to the ground, she started to walk to it. She opened the door and went in. Looking around she heard a commotion in the kitchen she started walking there, a minute later she was in front of the door and opening it. She gaped at what she saw, there, covered in eggs, flour, and milk, was the male half of the Akatsuki. She saw a cake pan and other utensils but that was not what shocked her, the guys were actually cooking. Never in all of her days would she have thought that the guys would make something. She stood there for a minute before they noticed her gaping at them, better to get to the room and take a shower, she hadn't the time to take a bath on her mission and she was feeling grimy. She opened the door and was ambushed on the first step inside, "Moma! You almost missed my birthday!" Shinobu said as she attached herself to her mom, then, just as quick she let go and looked at her arms, she had felt something sticky on her unmoving mother's cloak. Blood, her mom was coated in blood. Her nose wrinkled, she had often seen her mother after missions but her mom was almost always clean, she had never come home this coated before. "Mom, did you massacre some village or something?" she asked as she followed her mom to the bathroom where she was undressing. Her mom didn't answer right away and Shinobu took that as a no, maybe part of the village. She rolled her eyes and went out to the bedroom and saw the bag her mother had dropped and went over to it, she was reaching to open it when, "Do not open that bag!" her mother's voice rang out. Shinobu ignored her and opened it anyway, regretting it a second later when a badly burned, bodiless, head rolled out onto the wood floor. She cringed and backed away from it, 'Okay, never gonna disobey mom again.' She thought

She heard the shower stop and waited for her mom to come and get the head. Sakura stepped out of the bathroom and headed over to the head, it was for Pein, proof that she had killed the guy. She wrapped it back up and gestured to her daughter, "Come Shinobu, we're going to see Pein." She spoke softly but Shinobu could hear her from across the room. They walked out of the room and down the hall to where Pein's office was. Sakura knocked once and went in the badly lit room. She strode over to his desk and tossed the head down onto it, "Here Leader-sama, the head of the lord in Snow country." She said and turned to usher Shinobu out of the room, "Stay out here for a moment, I need to talk to Leader." She told her daughter and closed the door. She turned and regarded Leader, "I have a request Leader-sama." She started as she went over to a chair and sat down. He said nothing, merely stared at her. She took that as a sign to go on, "I want a few days off from missions. Shinobu should start at Ninja academy soon and I want her to choose which country she will go to it in, she has two choices, Konoha or Suna." He raised his eyebrows and watched her. He reminded her so much of Naruto. Finally, he spoke, "Your daughter would get all her teaching here, but you are her mother so if she finds a suitable village she can go to it, if not, I will have the other members train her in their own style jutsu." Sakura nodded, "She should get to know other children her age, plus the others have already been teaching her in their jutsu. She should know more however." She said and Pein folded his hands, "So what if she should choose Konoha, and make friends with the Kyuubi container? You know we will have to extract him at some time." He said, Sakura had long since lost contact with Konoha, after officially becoming Akatsuki. Sakura mulled over it, "If she does then I will personally find a way to extract the Kyuubi." She said, Pein nodded sharply, "Very well, you may have your days away from base with your daughter. But don't go over two months." With that he went back to the paperwork he'd been doing before she came in. Sakura made her way to the door and stepped out, she looked down and saw Shinobu, "Why don't we go find the goofballs?" she suggested to the shorter female. Shinobu nodded and they wandered to the kitchen. Shinobu was a little ahead of her mom but Sakura didn't say anything. They stopped in front of the door and Shinobu opened it, "Surprise!" the guys said to her as she stepped in, Shinobu squealed with excitement and ran around the room hugging everyone. Tobi lifted her to her chair and she saw the chocolate cake the guys had made her. They celebrated and partied until it was time for the presents. Shinobu watched with excitement as Kisame came forward with his gift, it was pretty big. She grabbed the gift and slowly opened the wrapping. As it came open she saw a long box, it was bigger than she was. She gleefully opened the top to find a big sword covered in what seemed to be bandages. Sakura glanced at Kisame who started to explain what it was, she listened and nodded accordingly. Shinobu had been training with Kisame, it was no small wonder that he had taught her how to use a sword like the Samehade. After Kisame came Deidara, who gave her a clay pouch, big surprise there. Not. Sakura watched as one by one the others gave her daughter their gifts, third was Kakuzu, who gave her a long whip with spikes on it; fourth was Tobi, who gave her armor that was like his; next came from Pein, who wasn't there for the party, it was a ring, like the Akatsuki ring but it would only alert the closest member if she was in trouble, pretty handy; last came from Hidan, it was a two bladed scythe as tall as his was but lighter for five-year-old use. Sakura then came up to Shinobu and dropped the bag of jewels on the table in front of her, they made a clinking sound as they landed. They all watched as she opened the bag and saw her mouth drop open. "Wow okaa-san, this is great! Thanks everybody for this, it was really great." She said as she got out of her chair and went around hugging everybody again. Then they all went to their respective rooms and settled down, "Get a good rest Shinobu, we will leave for a while tomorrow, you get to go to a Ninja village and go to one of their academies, you have two choices, but you can only choose one." Sakura said to her daughter as she got into bed, Shinobu stared at her mother before nodding and drifting off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Far away two shinobi had come upon the village that Sakura had devastated days before. Kakashi looked around at the rubble that used to be the lord's house, he picked out a random villager and asked him what happened. "Well, this stranger came to the village and went to the lord's house, she went in and about an hour later this smoke cloud started coming out of the house, soon enough though we were able to see the actual flames," he gestured to where the back of the house used to be, "then we hear all this fighting and the woman came back out, her hat was gone and she had our lord's head in her hand," at this point the man shuddered, "she looked around and then started off walking to the gates as if she wasn't worried about the rest of us." Neji looked at the man and asked him what the woman looked like, "Oh that's easy, she was kind of tall with a black cloak with red clouds, plus she had pink hair and emerald green eyes." He said, not noticing the way the other guys stiffened at the mention of the cloak, pink hair, and green eyes. They nodded him off and went to the edge of the village. "Do you think it was her?" Kakashi asked, "No doubt about it, Sakura is part of the Akatsuki, I wonder why she killed this man though." Neji said. The other man shrugged, "We'd better report this to Tsunade-sama any way though, she would want to know that her old apprentice is part of Akatsuki." Kakashi said, Neji nodded and they set off for the trip back to Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura had packed their bags just before dawn and now they were just about ready to set off for the village hidden in the sand, their first stop. Their first stop and they would only spend a week there. Shinobu came out of the room with her new armor on and the sword and scythe strapped to her back, they formed an x shape on her back. Her clay pouch was on her side and she had a golden choker on her neck. She stared up at her mother for a moment as she was scrutinized and saw an imperceptible nod, good, she was accepted.

They set off and tree-jumped to Suna, Sakura had changed the forms of her and her daughter so that if they came upon anybody all the other person would see was a woman and a girl, she had even hidden Shinobu's weapons. After about an hour they felt the chakra signatures of two people. Sakura signaled to Shinobu and they stopped and waited for the other two to come up to them. Sakura's heart just about stopped. It was Kakashi and Neji, oh no. She stayed still anyway and watched as they stopped at the next branch over. She pointed to the ground and they all jumped down, it was then that she spoke. "I am Aya, and this is my daughter Rija." She gestured to her daughter and watched as they nodded, "I am Kakashi and this is my student Neji." Kakashi said as they sat down, "What are you doing in my country?" Sakura asked. They explained and when Sakura heard about the mission she did she couldn't stop herself, she grinned and Shinobu elbowed her arm, Kakashi and Neji exchanged glances at the sight and Kakashi cleared his throat, "Uh, what is so great about the lord's death?" he asked Sakura looked at him, "I heard he had it coming to him, after all he pissed off the leader of the Akatsuki, something along the lines off not giving him what he wanted." She explained, Shinobu grinned and the two looked at her, "How old is your daughter?" Neji asked. Sakura looked at her and said, "She's about five, just turned yesterday." She said. They looked in amazement because this five-year-old was stronger than most half-trained genin. Then Sakura looked at the sky, "I have to be going, we need to be somewhere." She said and grabbed her daughter, making hands signs she waved two fingers at them and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Kakashi looked at Neji, "Was it just me or did they seem to be hiding something?" he asked, Neji looked at him, "It wasn't just you." He said before they got up and went off back on their old course.

Shinobu looked around, all she could see was sand. She looked at her mom and saw her already walking off. "Come, we'll be there in a moment." She said as she kept walking. They were walking for a minute until they came upon the walls of Suna, they were waved past the guards and walked in, "Okay Shinobu, we'll need to look around at the academy before we head off to Konoha." Sakura said as they went to where the school was. After an hour they went back to the gates, "Now we will go to Konoha." Since Sakura didn't want to travel the conventional way she put her daughter on her shoulders and made the same hand signs as before, this time appearing in the forest. They looked at the sky, it was noon, Sakura started walking and Shinobu went after her, "We need to act like merchants to get into Konoha, hide your chakra Shinobu." Sakura said as she hid her own chakra. They continued on for about two more hours before they actually saw the wall surrounding the great village. "Stay by my side Shinobu, it would be easy for somebody to get you. But it would be painful for them if they actually did get you." She smiled and Shinobu looked away at the spot of crazy that appeared in her eyes, her mother had spent waaay too much time with her uncles. They continued down the road and soon came upon the shopping district. Sakura looked at Shinobu carefully, "I'll give you some money, don't wander away too far. Use that ring if somebody goes after you." She said as she gave her daughter some money to spend on herself. Sakura went to the clothing store and Shinobu went to the more colorful part of town. Shinobu walked around and saw a flower shop, 'Mom would like a lilac.' She thought as she walked over to it. The shop bell rang as she walked in the air-conditioned building, "Good afternoon, how may I help you?" a petit blond asked from behind a counter at the end of the shop. Shinobu looked at her, "I want to buy a flower for my momma." She said as she looked around, "She's been a little cookoo since she started spending time with my uncles." She voiced her concerns to the woman. Ino looked down at the girl in front of her, she looked a bit timid so she guessed that she was the quiet one in the family. She went up to her and took her by the hand, "Come on, I think I know just the one." She said, walking to the back of the store where the fresh-cut flowers were.

Sakura browsed through racks of ninja weapons. She had found a new type of kunai that looked useful, it had hooked edges and was deadly if thrown in the right part of the enemy, it could kill instantly. She was looking at the katanas when she saw an old face from her past come in the door. Shino came to the store with the intent of buying a set of kunai for Hinata. Sakura acted cool, she didn't want to bring any attention to herself, his bugs would see through her henge instantly. She looked through a few more weapons and found an interesting kunai in the bin, this would come in handy for training with Zestu, it looked like it could cut down plants. She didn't sense him till it was too late, she turned and there he was. She controlled the instinct to jump away and stared at his sunglasses, "Yes?" she asked. He looked at her for a moment more then he said quietly, "Drop the henge." she felt her face pale and she quickly made her way to the counter, he followed her and she made the purchases. She made her way to the door with Shino dogging her footsteps the entire way. She looked behind her and saw him almost breathing down her neck, "Release the henge." He said again and she looked around, they were in a deserted alley and she felt safe enough to do it in front of Shino, he would keep it a secret that she was here for a short amount of time. She sighed and made the hand signs. After a puff of smoke she was back in her own body, Akatsuki coat and all. Shino didn't show any signs of surprise but other than that he didn't do anything. "Please don't tell anybody Shino, I am just here for the academy. My daughter is coming of age to go so I thought she could choose which one to go to." She explained, he nodded imperceptibly and she relaxed, "Well, we better check out the school before we leave, we won't be here long." She said, and then henged herself again to go. "Watch out, I am not the only one with the senses to figure out your jutsu." With that final warning he disappeared and she quickly caught onto what he meant, the Inuzuka's and the rest of the Aburame clan. She made her way to where she felt the residue chakra of Shinobu. She saw her watching the kids at the academy play during recess. There were other, smaller, kids that were playing as well but Shinobu wasn't playing, she was sitting on the side with something in her hands. Sakura walked up to her and sat down beside her, "So, what do you choose?" she asked as Shinobu handed her the flower. "Yes, I choose…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hmm, what will Shinobu choose? Suna or Konoha? It's kind of hard for me, I have to write the next chapter. Any way, review and it might come sooner. Please review, I'm desperate! I'll give you guys cookies and Ice Cream! Oh, on another note… I lost 40 freaking pounds!! In five months I went from 183 to 143! I am so happy, all I did was sleep and work out occasionally! Go me! So back to my story, thanks for reading, I don't think it will end soon, but who knows?

Ja-ne,

Narutofang91


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Hi

Disclaimer: Hi! I'm here for chapter ten of Flash and I am feeling pretty good, I hurt Hidan and put duct (or is it duck?) tape on his mouth. Aaaah, this is great, no noises, no inter- (Is interrupted by a muffled curse.) Damn… spoke too soon. Alright, what do you want whiner?

Hidan: mepf nef finf omf om fme!

Me: What? I can't hear you. Do you want me to rip that tape off your mouth?

Hidan: Nods vigorously

Me: No? Well then what the hell do you want?

Hidan: Glares and curses so badly that the authoress thinks it was a good idea to put tape on his mouth

Me: Hmm, I think I'll let some rabid fans get you… and believe me, they ain't female.

Hidan: Is horrified

Me: Anyway, I don't own Naruto and I hope you enjoy this chappy!

Read

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinobu looked at her mom, "I shall choose Konoha. It seems like the better village." She watched as her mothers face broke into a wide smile, "That's great Shinobu! We'll have to go to the Hokage and get you registered here, and then we'll have to go back to base and get your things. You should be settled here by the end of the week!" she jumped up and, taking Shinobu's arm, raced off to the Hokage tower. A few minutes later they were standing outside the door waiting to be let in. Sakura looked at Shinobu, "Okay, your name will stay the same but you are not to mention my name, you understand me?" she said, Shinobu nodded and turned to stare ahead. The door was beginning to open and she wanted to see the Hokage. They entered and saw Tsunade sitting behind her desk, "Well, what do you want? I don't have all day." She asked, more than a little annoyed, they were cutting into her drinking time! Sakura sat down at one of the chairs in front of the desk and began, "Well, my daughter here is five years old and needs to start at an academy; we don't live at a village so I decided to let her choose since it was her birthday a few days ago. We had already been to Suna and when we came here she decided that since this seemed to be a better village she would like to go here." Tsunade nodded, "So you two would like to apply here as citizens?" she asked, getting the necessary papers, "No, only she would stay here. I am going away for awhile. She is more than capable of taking care of herself, her uncles have been teaching her some ninjustu and some of their signature moves, they have also given her weapons and armor. She is currently under a Genjutsu, she would frighten other children with her appearance, if you would like I could lift it so that when she is in the village and you see her you could recognize her." Sakura looked at her and Tsunade nodded, "Release!" she said, bringing her hands together. Shinobu looked at her mother as the smoke cleared away and then looked at the strange Hokage. Tsunade looked surprised at the sight of the five-year-old sitting at the desk. She was tall for a five-year-old but she hardly noticed that due to the impressive amount of weapons she had on her, and the armor. She then took a good look at the child's features, she had black hair with red streaks and gold eyes with black flecks in them. 'Quite an unusual child' she thought as she sat back, "Okay, she can stay here, but she will need a guardian to stay with, I will send for some of the best people I have." Tsunade then stood up and walked over to the window, she made a few hand signs and a bird appeared, she talked to it a moment and it flew off. She walked back to the desk and they made small talk while they waited. A few moments later the door opened and a loud voice called, "Hey, what do you want Baa-chan!? I was eating ramen." Naruto came through the door followed by Hinata, Choji, Ino, Sasuke, and Sai. They filed in and Choji closed the door. They looked at the strange people but noticed the little girl even more than the woman, she had more weapons than they did! Choji sent a questioning glance at Tsunade and she started talking. "This is Aya and her daughter Shinobu, The girl will be going to the academy here but her mother cannot stay, so she will choose somebody to stay with her daughter while she actually attends the academy. Aya will choose one of you to protect her daughter." She gestured to the woman who stood and half-bowed. They stood, watching as she came up to them, studying them. Sakura was thinking about the advantages and disadvantages of leaving her child with each person in the group. She finally ended up in front of Sasuke, 'Hmmm, well she will need him to help her with the Sharingan when she gets it, but he might teach her to like tomatoes. I think I'll pick him because he knows how to keep a secret.' Sakura looked at Tsunade, "Hokage-sama, I will choose this man, he looks strong enough to protect my daughter from harm." She declared as she looked at Shinobu, who looked at the dark-haired man behind her mother, he looked like her daddy, and the only reason she knew what he looked like was because she had seen that photo on her moms desk, "Yes mother, the man is alright." She said, looking down, Sakura smiled slightly at her daughter's actions and sat back down, Tsunade motioned for the other to go away but told Sasuke to stay. She then filled out the paper-work and told Sakura to sign it and date it, "Ok, that should be all of it, now, Sasuke, show our guest where her daughter will be staying." She said and waved them out the door. "Follow me." Sasuke said as they walked through the streets, Shinobu was gathering a lot of attention with the sword and scythe on her back. They walked through town and to the Uchiha district, Shinobu looked around, those fans looked like the ones on the shirts her mother wore occasionally. They went to the main house and up the stairs, Sasuke led them to the guest room, the girl should be happy in there. They all went inside and Sasuke showed them where the bathroom and closet was, then he stood, waiting for any type of question that came his way. Sakura looked around and then finally looked at Sasuke, "Hey, can you keep a secret?" she asked, he looked at her and said, "Depends what it is." She nodded and made hand-signs, "Release!" she said and a cloud of smoke went through the air, along with a large amount of chakra making itself known. If she had had a camera she would have taken a picture of Sasuke's face, it was one of pure, unadulterated shock, "Sakura?" he asked weakly. Shinobu looked at her mother for an explanation. "Shinobu, this is your uncle." She said, pushing Shinobu in front of her. Sasuke looked like he was about to faint, he was so shocked, he looked at Shinobu, "She is your daughter?" he looked again at the weapons on her back and the other weapons that seemed to be less dangerous but he guessed they were no less dangerous than the others. He then looked back at Sakura, "She is really going to stay here and learn? What, she can't be taught by the Akatsuki?" he asked. Sakura shook her head, "She got to choose, it was her birthday present from me along with some jewels." Shinobu then said, "Yeah, momma got them from this lord she killed-" the rest of her sentence was cut off by the hand around her mouth, "Shinobu, what have I told you about telling people outside of the organization of mommies missions?" she asked quietly.

Sasuke was left wondering what the girl was going to say next but knew he wasn't going to be filled in, "I have to go, but I'll be back in a little while with her things." Sakura said and left. Sasuke and Shinobu were left staring at each other, "So, do you like tomatoes?" he asked, Shinobu looked at him and nodded, "I think this is going to be a beautiful uncle-ship." He said, wrapping an arm around her and walking out the door to the kitchen.

Sakura walked into her room, she had several large bags ready to fill with Shinobu's things. She gathered up Shinobu's clothes in two bags, and the rest of her weapons in three other bags, plus she put the rest of Shinobu's gold and jewels in the last bag. Sakura then took out a blank scroll and put all of the bags on it, she made a couple of hand signs and the scroll rolled up. She smiled and stuck it in her kunai pouch. She walked out to the kitchen and addressed the Akatsuki sitting there. "Alright, listen up," she said, they quieted down and looked at her, "Shinobu has made her decision. She chose Konoha, now I have to go and deliver her stuff but I will be back shortly. I know you guys wanted to teach her but she wanted to stay in Konoha. Now that I've said that I have to go, I'll be back soon." She finished and left. After she left the base she tree-hopped to Konoha and went to the Uchiha district. She looked through the window and saw both Sasuke and Shinobu eating a bowl of tomatoes. Rolling her eyes and stepping in the kitchen she looked at her daughter, "Want one mom?" she asked, holding out one of the red tomatoes. Sakura shook her head and sat down, "I'll just take a strawberry." She said and Sasuke got a box of them out of the fridge. Sakura took out her scroll and held it out to her daughter, "Here Shinobu, it's all your stuff from the base." She said as Shinobu took it from her and set it on the floor and opened it, a loud poof and a little smoke revealed six big bags of things on the floor. Shinobu reached for the closest one and opened it to reveal the gold and jewelry that Sakura had taken from the dead lord of Snow country. Sasuke felt his jaw hit the floor, look at all that gold! Sakura reached over and snapped his mouth shut, "Relax Sasuke, it's her standard birthday present since she was three." She said as he stared at her. She sighed and closed the bag, "Take these to your room Shinobu." She said, and watched as she lifted all six bags to carry up to her new room. They then turned to each other and Sakura said, "You have to take absolute care of her while I'm gone, you can't let her get sidetracked from her studies, and you need to teach her how to use the Sharingan, she has no one else of that bloodline to do it, that was the only reason I let her stay with you. Do you understand?" she looked closely at him and he nodded sharply and she sighed, "Good, now I must be going. I have another mission soon and I need to get the details from Leader-Sama." She said and he nodded again, Shinobu came down the stairs then and Sakura stood up, "I have to go now Shinobu, take care not to let anybody outside of Sasuke and the very few friends he knows to know that you are my daughter. I love you, don't hurt the other children no matter how angry you get." She warned her daughter at the end and at last she hugged her, "I won't be back for a long time, so don't do anything to bring the other members here alright?" she said, Shinobu nodded and said, "I love you Mommy." Sakura got up and nodded at Sasuke before she left the house, then the village altogether. A few hours after that they received word that Sakura had joined the Akatsuki and killed one of the most powerful lords in Snow country.

Days after that Shinobu activated her Sharingan for the first time and Sasuke started teaching her how to use it. She quickly became top in her class and excelled in everything they threw at her. She missed her mother and the rest of the Akatsuki terribly but she coped with it, she became friends with Ino's little girl.

Months after that the three most important lords of the Fire, Lightning, and Earth countries were killed and Shinobu knew it was her mom and Hidan-san that did it. She approached her uncle Sasuke one day, "Hey, when will mommy be back?" she asked, he looked at her and shook his head, "I don't know Shinobu, someday." He said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, that's the end of the first story in the Flash series. When we come back it'll be years after Shinobu has started the academy, she'll be entering the status of chunnin. So review and you'll get the first chapter sooner. It'll be called Akatsuki's Fire Blossom. Keep a lookout for it.

Ja-ne

-Narutofang91


End file.
